


The Mother Next Door

by Harry_Potters_Guardian_Angel



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cussing, Hermione Bashing, James Bashing, Lily Bashing, M/M, Sirius Bashing, Slash, Violence, Weasley Bashing, Yaoi, maybe some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Potters_Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Harry_Potters_Guardian_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kenpachi and Yachiru go to England with some others to help against Voldemort, a young “mother”, Hari Evans who used to be Harry Potter, catches their eye when they move to Privet Drive. It doesn’t take long at all for the four to become a family, especially with people trying to hurt and control Hari. Don’t they know Kenny’s powerful, over protective, possessive, and doesn‘t like to share?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Bleach, if I did I would be RICH! Which I'm not.
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> "Parseltounge"

Hari Evans, who used to be known as Harry James Potter, growled in frustration as he tried to open the front door of Number Four. He sighed and sat the baby carrier down and then ran a hand through his lower back length hair before putting it up. He had just finished putting his hair up when the front door opened. An adorable little girl with pink hair, that he just knew was natural, and wore a pink and black sundress, peaked out from behind it. Hari barely just resisted the urge to squeal and hug her. 

"Hi! Are you Ri-chan?" she asked excited and Hari couldn't help but smile.

"Well, then, you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don't know yours."

"I'm Yachiru!" she said cheerfully.

"Well it's nice to meet you Yachi-chan!" Hari said and she grinned.

"You too Ri-chan!" she said as she held the door open for him.

"Arigato." he said as he re-shouldered the baby bag and picked up the baby carrier.

"Welcome Ri-chan!" she said as she closed the door. Hari kept his smile even as he let the baby bag slide off his shoulder and onto the floor near the stairs. "Is that a baby?" she asked peaking over the edge, and Hari smiled at her cuteness.

"Yes it is." Hari said. "Her name is Midori." He lowered the carrier so Yachiru could see her. Midori had tuffs of black hair with orange here and there, and when she opened her eyes they were a mint green instead emerald like her mother's, but very pretty. 

"She's so pretty!" Yachiru said and Hari smiled.

"Want to help me feed her?" he asked and Yachiru's eyes lit up.

"Hai!" she said clapping her hands in excitement and they moved into the kitchen. "Do you breast feed?" she asked as Hari made a bottle, and the people that had entered the kitchen choked slightly.

"I don't anymore. I did for the first few months but that's all. Next time I will do it for a lot longer." Hari told her and she nodded. She hopped up onto one of the kitchen chairs and Hari then kneeled in front of her and showed her how to hold and feed Midori.

"How is that even possible?" Ichigo asked and Hari tensed when he herd his voice, catching the tallest one's attention.

"I'm able to get pregnant, and all that comes with it." Hari stiffly said as he stood and turned to look at them. "And you guys are?"

"Ah, sorry! I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Hari gritted his teeth and one person caught the action.

"I'm Renji Abarai."

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, and the little girl is Yachiru Kusajishi."

"Hey Kenny! Come look at Green-chan!" Yachiru said from her spot at the kitchen table.

"Green-chan?" he said raising an eyebrow as he moved closer, and making Hari burst into musical laughter, startling everyone.

"Her name's Midori." Hari explained looking at Kenpachi with sparkling emerald eyes. Kenpachi looked down at the baby and he started to put the puzzle together as his eyes took in her orange tuffs of hair mixed in with the black. But it seemed that was the only thing she got from her "father". 

"Hey Ri-chan?" Yachiru asked looking up and Hari turned his attention to her. "Can Kenny hold her?"

"If he wants." Hari said with a little amusement as he watched Yachiru gently and carefully held Midori up. Kenpachi gently took her and held her in the crook of his right arm, his left hand held the bottle to her mouth.

"Wow." Ichigo said in shock, the other two nodded. "Who knew."

"I did Ichi!" Yachiru said as she went up to Hari and held her arms up with a small pout. "Kenny's holding Green-chan, so Ri-chan can hold me!" she said brightly, and Hari laughed and picked her up. He settled her on his hip, and the two watched Midori suck her bottle down, all while looking at Kenpachi.

"So how did you get experience?" Ichigo asked and Kenpachi raised an eyebrow.

"Yachiru." he said simply. "Thankfully she could eat baby food."

"Do you have pictures?" Hari asked looking up at the man.

"I'm sure." he mumbled.

"They're in my bag!" Yachiru chirped, her head now resting on Hari's shoulder. "I'm a cute baby!" she said and Hari laughed.

"I'm sure, Yachi-chan." Hari said. it was silent before there was a burp. They looked over to see Midori's eyes closing.

"Did she just burp on her own?" Rukia asked wide eyed.

"Hai. She is quite strange like that." Hari said a little proudly.

"She's asleep." Kenpachi said. Hari nodded and then the two carefully switched. Yachiru protested sleepily before snuggling down into Kenpachi's arms. Hari then went out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room. It had been redone when he had gotten back from Japan.

The walls were murals of the rainforest with animals that moved, the floor was a very soft shaggy white carpet, he had a four poster canopy bed with emerald silk sheets and green mosquito netting all around it to tie it into the room. Midori's crib and changing table were both made out of bamboo, and Midori's crib also had mosquito netting around it. There was also a bamboo desk with a glass top for Hari, a small side table made out of bamboo, and Hari's closet door and entrance door were both Japanese sliding doors. Hari walked over to Midori's crib and he gently laid her down as Kenpachi looked over the room. 

"You can lay Yachiru in my bed." Hari told him and the much taller man nodded and went over to the bed. He parted the netting and gently tucked Yachiru in before leaving the netting. They were silent as they made their way down the stairs, only talking when Hari thanked Kenpachi for steadying him when he stumbled. When they got to the kitchen Petunia was cooking.

"The others are in the living room playing video games and talking if you want to join them." she said. Hari smiled but shook his head and went to help her. Kenpachi sat down at the table and silently watched as Hari cooked and talked with his aunt.

Hari Evans was beautiful, graceful, and powerful. He could feel the waves of power rolling off of the man in waves. It was a mix of reiatsu and magic, the two were intertwined nicely and tried to pull him in. Wrapping around his own reiatsu and combining together before retreating, Kenpachi's reiatsu reaching out for it as it did. Hari was a single parent who loved his daughter very much, and children in general it seemed. He was great with Yachiru, which was a must, and the little girl seemed to adore him as well, another must. He also seemed to be interested in Kenpachi also if his little looks and glances, and smiles sent his way were anything to go by. He also cooked. Kenpachi shook his head trying to clear it and Hari sent him an amused smile.

"Would you like coffee or something stronger, Zaraki-san?" Hari asked.

"Call me Kenpachi, and something stronger please." he said and Hari nodded and pulled out some sake. Kenpachi raised an eyebrow at the smirking male.

"Then you have to call me Hari, Kenpachi." Hari said, purring Kenpachi's name to the amusement to Petunia. She out right laughed when Kenpachi pulled the younger male onto his lap with a smirk as Hari went red. Hari smacked his chest but didn't move. He poured them sake and the two talked quietly as Petunia finished cooking.

Petunia called to the others that dinner was ready, as Hari and Kenpachi were to wrapped up in their discussion and each other. The others stared in shock at the two before Dudley let lose a cat call. Hari blushed and slid off of Kenpachi's lap. He was about to go get Yachiru when they heard a crash. Hari flew up the stairs to his room to see both children crying, Yachiru with a slightly bloody cut, and a lamp on the floor.

"I didn't - - the lamp itself - - Gomen!" Yachiru wailed. Hari sighed in slight relief before walking further into the room. He scooped the crying Midori up and held her with one arm while the other hugged Yachiru to his chest. The others were gathered in the doorway and hall.

"Shhhh." he whispered soothingly. Yachiru's sobs became softer but Midori continued to cry. Hari motioned for Kenpachi and the man went over to the three quickly. Instead of giving him Yachiru like they thought, he handed him Midori, who quieted at the sight of Kenpachi. Hari was then free to wrap both of his arms around Yachiru.

"It's not your fault Yachiru." Hari said getting her attention. "I'm going to tell you what I think happened and you tell me if I'm right, okay?" he said and she nodded.

"You woke up when you herd Midori giggling up a storm and when you opened your eyes you saw the lamp floating towards Midori. Then, when you grabbed the lamp it fell out of your hands and your hand got cut." he said and she nodded, tears gathering in her eyelashes. The other three shinigami standing in the hall looked at him funny.

"It's okay, it was just accidental magic." he told her. "It usually doesn't happen until the child is much older except for in dire cases, but I'm very powerful so it's not a surprise. I'm very, very thankful you were here to stop the lamp from going to Midori. Something even worse could have happened. So thank you very much Yachiru." he said with a breathtaking beautiful smile. "Now let's go clean your hand and bandage it, ne?" he said and she nodded. Hari picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. 

"Hari-chan?" Yachiru asked getting Hari's attention as he sat her down on the counter and started to look for bandages. "What do you think of Kenny?" his eyes widened at the question before he smiled.

"He's handsome, strong, powerful, and makes me feel safe, which is very hard to do. He is also a very good father and very gentle." he said with a dreamy voice as he finished treating her wound. "After all, he did a great job with you." he said poking her nose making her giggle. He set her down and was about to leave when Yachiru spoke.

"Kenny really like Hari-chan and we both think your a great mother." Yachiru said and Hari blushed.

"Arigato, Yachi-chan." he said walking out of the bathroom, Yachiru right behind him. Kenpachi stood leaning against the wall next to the bathroom, the others were already down stairs it seemed.

"The others are downstairs," So he was right. " and Midori is asleep in her crib." the taichou said and Hari smiled at him.

"Arigato." Hari said and Kenpachi nodded.

"Yachiru, why don't you go on downstairs." Kenpachi said.

"Okay Kenny!" Yachiru said before bouncing down the stairs.

"Kurosaki is the father, isn't he?" Kenpachi asked and Hari looked at him is slight surprise before nodding.

"He is." Hari said. "While my aunt and Vernon were going through their divorce Dudley and I were sent to Japan. My teachers were not happy I was leaving but they couldn't stop it." Hari said snickering at that last part.

"You met him in Japan."

"Hai. We started out as friends, but we became something more. After we had sex he became distant and to busy to spend time with me. Add to the fact his friends didn't like me at all, so they would keep him as far from me as they could. I found out I was a month pregnant when I went to the Medic-witch because I kept throwing up." Hari said before laughing bitterly. "The first time we have sex and I get pregnant!" He ran a hand through his hair as he fought his tears. He lost the battle however when Kenpachi pulled him into his arms. 

"I called him telling him I needed to talk to him about something very important. We agreed to meet at the cafe where we had our first date. I waited for four hours, but he never came, never called either. It was by chance that I looked out the window as I stood to leave, and there he was laughing and having a good time with his friends!" his hands were clutching Kenpachi's black shirt now as he began to shake, but he kept his head down so Kenpachi couldn't see the tears. "I came back here and after 9 months she was born."

"Nine months?" 

"Hai. A male pregnancy for a male wizard is 9 months."

"Hm, why doesn't Ichigo recognize you?" Kenpachi asked as Hari finally stopped shaking.

"I don't look the same. I grew my hair out to my lower back, I got my eyes permanently fixed, I've gotten some sun, I actually grew some, and I got a whole new wardrobe of cloths that I like and actually fit me. Women's clothing too." Hari said, Kenpachi nodded before grinning and licking his lips.

"I can't wait to see you in them." he said and Hari blushed.

"Let's go eat." Hari said, still blushing as he tugged Kenpachi behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be noted that I do like Ichigo. I just needed him to be a jerk.

Hari moaned in protest as sun light flickered onto his closed eyelids. He opened them when he remembered that he had closed the curtains last night before he had gone to bed. The first thing Hari saw was Yachiru. Very close to his face. He closed his eyes quickly before breathing in deeply and then opening them again only slower this time. Yup, she was still there.

"Good morning Ri-chan!" she chirped and backed off as Hari sat up and stretched.

"Morning Yachi-chan." he said. "Are you the only one here?" he asked as he slid out of his bed and his feet hit the floor.

"Nope!" she chirped as she looked over Hari curiously. He wore a black t-shirt that was way to big on him. The sleeves ended at his elbows, the shirt ended at his mid-thigh, and the collar was slipping off of one shoulder. 'It could probably fit Kenny.' she thought before speaking. "Everyone in our group is here! Including Bya-kun!" she said. Hari wondered who that was but kept quiet. 

"I'm going to take a shower and then get dressed before going down." 

"Okay Ri-chan! I'll tell Kenny you said hi!" she said as she bounced out of the room. Hari just shook his head in amusement. He then gathered his and Midori's clothes before going to the bathroom. 

Once they were both clean, he got himself and Midori dressed. He let Midori play a little in the water as he got dressed. He wore a black off-the-shoulder billowy silk shirt, the shortest white shorts he had(besides pajams), and his black over the knees high heeled boots with six inch heels. He brushed his hair out until it was silky and soft to the touch before putting it into a ponytail, sweeping his bangs to the right to cover his scar up. He then put on eyeliner, mascara, clear lip gloss, a few bracelets, and put in his emerald stud earrings. He then dressed Midori in her emerald, white, and black sundress with her tiny black sandals. He smiled when she giggled as he cleaned up. He then picked her up, went downstairs, and to the kitchen.

He went over to his aunt and he smiled when he saw Kenpachi's eyes widen in the corner of his eye. He took the bottle from his aunt with a thank you and a grateful smile before taking a seat in between Kenpachi and Yachiru, much to the little girl's and secretly Kenpachi's joy. He kept his attention on Midori while he fed her. As soon as she was done she started to squirm and Petunia laughed as she handed him his plate. Kenpachi took Midori, earning a kiss to the cheek, and Midori stopped squirming as soon as she was touched by Kenpachi.

"Traitor." Hari told the little girl tickling her belly making her giggle before he started to eat. It was then he noticed the man in front of him, who was staring at him silently.

"This is my nii-san and head of the Kuchiki family, Byakuya Kuchiki." Rukia said and Hari just nodded before going back to his breakfast.

"Do you have that meeting today Hari?" Petunia asked, and Hari nodded as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. 

"Hai, I have to go to Gringotts to go over the estates, over the family trees, and figure out what do do about them." Hari said, the last part with bitterness and distaste.

"Them?" Rukia asked curiously and Hari nodded.

"People that used to be close to me have been stealing from me." Hari said with a frown. "You would think they would know better. They're not just stealing from one of the oldest noble families, but two." he said.

"Oldest nobles?" Renji said and Hari nodded.

"Hai. My family is actually one of the very first noble families, not to mention Siri's. Though technically it's my family since I'm head and Siri adopted me before he died."

"That old dog did? Finally?" Petunia said and Hari nodded.

"He hadn't before 'cause he wanted my consent, not just mum and dad's." Hari said. "Remy did too 'cause I said I wanted him too. Fudge couldn't say no." he said with a vicious and blood thirsty smile, showing slightly pointer than normal canines. The others minus Yachiru and Midori shivered, though for different reasons.

"Then there's Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Merlin, and LeFay. But I don't think they know about those or Slytherin's." Hari added, his face and tone thoughtful. 'Cute.' Kenpachi thought.

"Slithering's?" Petunia asked a little pale.

"Yup, turns out Tom adopted me when he tried to kill me." Hari said snickering.

"You're going to call him daddy next time you see him, aren't you." Petunia said, it was a statement, not a question. Hari just smiled innocently.

"I have no idea what you mean." he said before looking at the clock. "Shit! I have to go." Hari said jumping up. He put his and Kenpachi's dishes in the sink

"I'll watch Midori for you." Petunia said and Hari shot her a grateful look.

"When will you be back Ri-chan?" Yachiru asked.

"It's nine now so...probably around noon." he said and she pouted before hugging him. He hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead before going to the front hall closet. He turned as he closed the door and saw Kenpachi there holding Midori. Hari smiled, and he was gently pulled into Kenpachi's arms.

He buried his face in Kenpachi's chest and inhaled his scent; metal, smoke, sake, and a underling of blood. It would have been weird or wrong anyone but the man in front of him, who held him tightly. He hugged the man tighter before there was a giggle. Hari pulled back a little to see Midori giggling while looking at them with her big mint green eyes. Hari kissed her forehead before reluctantly letting go of Kenpachi. Hari shouldered his Gucci purse before waving and leaving.

"You have a very wonderful and beautiful mother." Kenpachi told the baby in his arms softly.

~.~

A little before noon Hari stumbled into the house, his face in slight shock and tear stains on his cheeks. Petunia stopped folding the laundry when she saw him and she rushed to him. As soon as she had infolded him into her arms he began to shake.

"Kaa-san..." he said and she smiled in happiness at the Japanese term. "Kaa-san... Lily and James are alive! The Potter family tree says they are still alive, as is Sirius. They are hiding out in Hogwarts!" he said and his shaking got worse as he fought to hold in his tears. "They also had another child. I... I have a sister!" he said, the tears began to gather in his lashes and he then lost the fight and they fell. "They had a daughter! Leading a happy life while I-I-" the doorbell rang cutting off Hari and Petunia opened the door, planning on telling the person or persons on the other side to get lost, but stopped when she saw who it was. There stood Kenpachi and Yachiru, though the two frowned when they saw the crying Hari. Hari sniffed but didn't bother to wipe away his tears before throwing himself into Kenpachi's arms. Petunia sighed with a small smile before taking Yachiru's hand.

"Why don't you help me make chocolate chip cookies?" Petunia said and Yachiru agreed after the couple nodded their heads. The two then left them as Kenpachi took Hari into the living room towards the couch. He then sat down and pulled Hari into his lap and wrapping him up in his arms.

"What happened, babe?" he asked once they were both comfortable.

"My parents and godfather are alive! My parents also have another child, a daughter! She's four years younger than me. They left me here while they went on with their lives! Happy, healthy, and full while I was suffering, lonely, and starving! While I sat in my cupboard and wishing for a family they were living as a family happy!" Hari sobbed. "I guess I'm just someone to throw away." 

"No you're not!" Kenpachi growled lifting Hari's chin and cupping his face. His thoughts murderous about the people that Hari once saw as family. "Your beautiful, kind, an amazing person, and a wonderful mother." he told Hari as he wiped away Hari's tears. "You're the opposite to me really." Kenpachi said as an afterthought. "I'm rough, I can be cruel, I love to fight, to watch the blood spill from my enemy, and I love the adrenaline."

"Hmm, that may be true, but that's you and I like it." Hari said and Kenpachi stared at him in surprise. "Besides, your kind too, you're a good father too, and handsome." he said with a smile. 

"Whatever you say, babe." Kenpachi said. "But you are not someone to throw away, you hear me." 

"Loud and clear." Hari said smiling at him.

"Good."

"You're also the one Ken-chan chose!" Yachiru said bouncing into the room with a half eaten chocolate chip cookie in her hand. "So you're the best!" she said.

"The one "Ken-chan" chose?" Hari said, an eyebrow raised.

"Yup!" she said climbing into Hari's lap.

"Do you object?" Kenpachi asked as he started to trail kisses up Hari's neck. Hari tilted his head so the muscular man had more access to his neck, and a moan escaped cherry red lips as a shiver ran through his body.

"Iie." Hari said as Kenpachi sucked lightly at a spot on his neck, and Hari felt the other male smirk against his neck.

"Yay! I get a Kaa-san!" Yachiru said hopping off Hari's lap and started towards the kitchen to tell Petunia. "Obaa-san! Obaa-san! Kenny and Ri-chan..." was all that they heard before Yachiru left their hearing range. Hari started to chuckle before stopping.

"I wonder if Moony knows..."

"Who's Moony?" Kenpachi asked a look of confusion on his face. 'Cute.' Hari thought before shaking his head and answering.

"My honorary godfather. He couldn't take me in when Lily and James faked their deaths because he's a werewolf. The law doesn't allow him to, but he can still name me his heir, and Dumbledore wouldn't even let him visit me or send me gifts and things." Hari said scowling.

"Kaa-san!" Yachiru yelled running into the room, another chocolate chip cookie in her hand.

"No running in the house Yachi-chan, especially with food." Hari told her sternly and she pouted. "Now what did you want to say?"

"Can we go to the park?" she asked hopefully and Hari nodded, making her grin.

"We can after I send a letter." he said as he got off of Kenpachi's lap, much to both of their displeasure. "Can you get the stroller out?" he asked the other man and Kenpachi nodded. Hari smiled and kissed his cheek making Yachiru giggle.

~.~

Penny Smith almost cooed at the sight that she saw when she looked out her window. It was a family of four, two children and the parents. The beauty and the very tall scared man, who was still handsome in his own way, were very close together, their hands together and intertwined, they were talking softly, but kept their eyes on the cute little girl with pink hair that was pushing the baby stroller in front of them. She smiled to herself before turning and go to start lunch for her and her family.

~.~

"Be careful Yachiru!" Hari called out in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay." Kenpachi said pulling Hari down next to him before tucking the younger man into his side, and wrapped an arm around him while holding Midori in his other. "So how did you know that all of us already knew about the Wizarding World?"

"Your auras." Hari said looking up at him, but keeping an eye on Yachiru. "People who know have a ring of purple on the outside of their aura. I also know you guys are shinigami, and the Kurosaki is a substitute. He has a orange-white slash through his saying he's only a substitute, and you guys have a lot of white saying your full shinigami."

"You don't have a problem with it?" he asked.

"With what?" he asked, a cute expression of confusion on his face.

"With us being dead." Kenpachi said and Hari saw quick flashes of fear and concern flash through Kenpachi's eyes. Hari stood and gently took Midori from him and put her in her stroller before climbing onto Kenpachi's lap, straddling him, his arms around Kenpachi's neck.

He then sealed his lips over the stronger man's and closed his eyes. 'He has soft lips.' Hari thought before a moan escaped his throat and all thought left him as Kenpachi took control of the kiss. He soon felt Kenpachi's tongue against his lips and he happily granted the older male entrance. Their tongues battled for a while before Hari happily submitted to the other. Hari felt a moan come from his throat, only for Kenpachi to greedily swallow it. When they had to pull away because of the lack oxygen, Kenpachi smirked when he saw Hari's dazed look.

"And you don't mind that I'm 17?" Hari said once he had recovered, though his lips were bruised a little. "Not to mention that I look 16."

"You may be and look them," Kenpachi started and began running his hands up and down Hari's back soothingly. "But you are far from them. You are far more mature, and you know what you want, what you can do, what to expect, what not to expect, you can look past names and titles and reputations and personalities, and you can read people like a book. It's more like you've been alive for centuries, not just 17 years."

"Without aging a day?" Hari said in slight amusement and Kenpachi just grinned.

"So, no. Your age doesn't bother me. Does mine or Yachiru's?"

"Iie." Hari said before reconnecting his lips to Kenpachi's. They stayed at the park for the rest of the day, much to Yachiru's delight. Hari had even packed a small picnic for when they got hungry. Kenpachi and Hari took turns telling each other about their lives, or what Kenpachi remember since waking up in Soul Society. They watched Yachiru, played with Midori, sometimes playing with Yachiru, holding hands, and sometimes making out. Anyone that saw them took no real notice, only giving enough thought to think that they were a nick looking and a loving family. By the time they left Yachiru was tired from all of her playing and Midori was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hari pushed the baby stroller that had a sleeping Midori, Kenpachi walked next to him, one hand on Hari's back and the other keeping a grip on Yachiru, who was riding on his shoulders. As they got closer to Privet Drive it got darker and darker, and Hari could see someone standing on the corner of Privet Drive. As they got closer Kenpachi sat Yachiru down and she grabbed onto the stroller, while the couple moved closer to each other and the children. when they got close enough to see the man Hari gasped. 

"Moony?" he said in disbelief and slight shock.

"Cub?" Remus said and Hari ran over and hugged the man tightly. Remus felt his shirt get wet, but said nothing as he held his cub tightly. Hari then let go and the group made their way to the house. Once inside they took coats off and Hari lead them into the kitchen.  
Remus then found himself trying not to squirm as the man in front of him stared at him without blinking. The little girl with pink hair sat on the man’s lap humming as she ate a chocolate chip cookie that Hari had handed her. A baby that had his cub’s and the man’s scent all over her sat in her high chair watching all of them. He also got a hint of another scent but it was to faint to make out. 

He almost sighed in relief when Hari came over carrying a try of glasses. He sat a bottle on the table, handed the girl the glass of chocolate milk (cause that is the best), and sat down bottles of sake and three cups. He kissed Remus’ check before sitting down and hitting the man on the back of the head.

“Stop trying to scary him Ken.” Hari scolded, before turning to Remus. “Sorry about that Remy.”

“It’s alright cub. I’ve had worse.” he said. Hari frowned in displeasure, the man raised an eyebrow, and the little girl looked up from her milk with a frown on her face, that was very similar to the one Hari wore.

“But still.” Hari said. “Ah! Remy, this is -”

“Kenpachi Zaraki, Hari’s partner.” he said making Hari blush, but radiate happiness and love.

“I’m Yachiru! Nice to meet you Remy-jiji!” she said giggling. 

“And this little cutie is Midori.” Hari said cooing at the baby.

“Nice to meet you.” Remus said. “Now why don’t you start from the beginning. Starting from when you left in the middle of the school year to James, Lily, and Sirius being alive.” he said.

“Hai.” Hari said as he pored them sake and began to feed Midori.

~.~

“I see.” Remus said before knocking back the rest of the sake. He put the cup down before wincing.

“What’s wrong Remus?” Hari asked concerned.

“Moony’s screams for the Kurosaki kid’s blood.”

“Souka…” Hari said just as Petunia entered the room. She stopped in surprise when she saw Remus.

“Remus?” she said in surprise.

“Hello Petunia.” he said with a smile.

“I sent Moony a letter about earlier.”

“Ah! That would explain it. Are you staying for dinner Remus?” she asked.

“Of course he is, kaa-san!” Hari said before Remus could answer.

“Okay then. You and Yachiru are staying also, correct?” she asked Kenpachi and he nodded. 

Remus watched all night, how Hari and the man, Kenpachi, acted around each other and found himself approving. Moony also agreed. He found Kenpachi to be a perfect mate for their little cub. They were both pisse3d off as they thought of Lily, James, Sirius, Albus, and the Kurosaki kid. Getting Hari pregnant and not stepping up like a man. Though it seemed like little Midori saw Kenpachi as her daddy, and Yachiru thought of Hari as her mommy. They were like a family already and the two wouldn’t be surprised if wedding bells were in the couple’s near distant future. They just didn’t know, however, how right they were.

~.~

“Yachiru! We’re leaving, so come on!” Hari yelled up the stairs.

“Coming!” Yachiru yelled. Hari then took Midori from Petunia and kissed her cheek.

“See you kaa-san, we should be home before six.” he told her as Yachiru stepped off the last step.

“Okay dear. Be good for your kaa-san, tou-san, and Remy-jiji, Yachiru-chan.” she said hugging Yachiru.

“Hai obaa-san!” she said and Petunia smiled and kissed her forehead. Hari took her hand and the two went out to the black mini van that Petunia had bought recently.

“Try to keep them out of trouble Remy!” Petunia called out.

“I’ll try my best!” Remus called back before climbing into the back with Yachiru and Midori. 

“I’m driving!” Hari said as he swiped the keys from Kenpachi. At the man’s look Hari giggled and kissed his cheek. “I know where I’m going.” Hari said and Kenpachi’s cheeks pinked a little. Hari then kissed him on the lips before climbing into the drivers seat, but not before Kenpachi could grope his ass, making the younger squeak. Kenpachi got into the passenger side and sent the ruffled Hari a smirk, making Hari glare at him.

“Where are we going first cub?” Remus asked once they were on the highway.

“The mall first and then to Diagon Alley.” Hari said and Remus nodded.

“What are we getting at the mall, kaa-san?”

“Cloths for all of us, yes, you too Remy.” Hari said and Remus pouted, making Yachiru giggle.

“There’s something I wanna do.” Kenpachi said and Hari nodded in understanding at the silent ‘by myself’.

“Okay, you do your thing, I’ll drop Remus off at the bookstore-” “Hey! I’m not a kid that you ‘drop off’!” “Yet you are acting and pouting like one. As I was saying, while you guys do that, I’ll take Yachiru and Midori ‘girl shopping’, and then we can all meet at the food court for lunch.”

“Don’t forget the manicure and pedicure!” Yachiru piped in and Hari furrowed his brows.

“For who?” he asked.

“For you kaa-san!” she said as if it was obvious.

“Oh, I-”

“Just do it babe. You need to relax and treat yourself.” Kenpachi said. Hari glanced in the mirror to see Remus and Yachiru nodding in agreement.

“Okay.” Hari said after giving a sigh.

“Yay!” Yachiru said as Midori giggled. However, Hari and Remus didn’t catch the wink that Yachiru sent Kenpachi.

~.~

Albus Dumbledore sucked on a lemon drop as he looked at the four people in front of his desk. James and Lily Potter, with their young daughter, Rose Potter, and then Sirius Black, all sat in front of him. They were looking over the contract he had drawn up for Harry and Ginny. Rose just sat there in her chair trying to get Fawkes to let her pet him, which the bird was refusing. Finally they sat the contract down.

“What do you think?” Albus asked.

“I think she is a wonderful choice!” Lily said in delight. “From what you have told me about her, she reminds me of myself when I was her age!” 

“They always say that sons will pick girls like their mother.” James said looking at Lily lovingly while holding her hand. 

“They also seemed to like each other the last I saw.” Sirius said. “she is a fine young girl. They will be a great match.”

“I’m glad you approve.” Albus said. “Now all we need to do is call the Weasley’s and get the three of their signatures and then we all can go to Privet Drive to get Harry’s signature. If he is reluctant, I’m sure Ginny will get him to agree.” Albus said as he stood and went over to the fireplace.  
Soon Arthur, Molly, and Ginny were in the office and the two eldest Weasley’s signed, while Ginny refused.

“Now Ginny, dear” he mother began and Ginny snorted and moved away from her.

“I refuse to marry Hari.” she said shocking them. “What you didn’t know?” she asked with a nasty smirk. “You know nothing of Hari. He’s is like my brother, and a best friend. He changed his name when he and Dudley were sent to Japan while his aunt divorced that whale of a man. He also met this nice boy.” she said dreamily. 

“Boy?” Rose said curiously. The others were shocked. They had know none of this! 

“Yup, Hari’s gay!” Ginny chirped happily. “We would go to Hogsmeade all the time and look and rate guys. It was so much fun!” she said. “Plus he has the best fashion taste. We got him a totally new wardrobe!” 

“That can’t be!” Sirius said. “I-”

“You wouldn’t know anything!” Ginny snarled. “All you saw was him.” she said pointing to James as she said ‘him’ as if it was poison. “You don’t know Hari. You never tried to. That’s why he hid behind his mask. Remy was the one who really knew Hari. I bet they both know that you guys are alive, and that you don’t care at all.”

“We do to care!” James said as he shot up out of his seat.

“No you don’t.” Ginny said looking at him in disgust. “Trying to put him in an agranged marriage with a girl he sees as his sister, let’s not forget I’m the wrong gender period. Then you let his rot in a house with Vernon Dursley, and you go on and have another child. Oh yeah, you care.” Ginny said rolling her eyes.

“Ginerva!” Molly yelled but Ginny ignored her to glare at the Potters and Sirius. But before Molly could start in on her there was a pecking at the window. They turned to see Hedwig.

“Hedwig!” Ginny said and opened the window. 

The snowy owl flew over to Ginny and landed on her shoulder and stuck out her leg. Ginny untied the envelope and opened it. She slid out the letter and read it before taking out the picture. A smile appeared on her face as she stared at the happy face of her best friend. He sat in the lap of a very tall and muscular man who had black hair in spikes with a little bell on the top of each spike. An adorable little girl with pink hair and dark pink eyes. She hung over one of the large man’s shoulders and had one arm around Hari’s neck and the other gripping one of the man’s spikes. A beautiful baby girl was sitting in his lap reaching up for Hari and the man. It was adorable and they looked like a family.

“What is it?” Albus asked her and she ignored him as she scanned through the letter to match the names with the faces.

“Ginny, answer the headmaster!” Molly yelled. Ginny looked up at them with a frown before turning the picture around so they could all see.

“This is my best friend, with his partner and daughters.” Ginny said and their eyes widened. “Their names are Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Midori.” she said and she pulled the picture away as Lily grabbed for it. “Back off it’s not yours!” 

“That’s the only picture of my baby boy.” Lily said.

“Actually you’re wrong.” Ginny said. “Petunia is his mother. She adopted him. She loves him. She was there for him, while you were not. If you really loved him you would have never left him and you would have been with him all these years.” she said and Lily stumbled back as if Ginny had stabbed her, and in a way she had.

“I think it’s time we went to Privet Drive.” Albus said staring at them all over his spectacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first Ginny was going to be bad, but I decided she needed some love for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> “-Other person on the line-”

As soon as they were inside Kenpachi gave Hari a kiss before disappearing into the crowds. Hari showed Remus to the bookstore before Hari headed off to get the girls clothes. Yachiru even helped pick out some stuff for Midori. Most of the clothes were in pinks, purples, greens, blacks, whites, reds, and silvers. Once they got Midori her clothes they went to another store and got Yachiru clothes, and her clothes were pretty much the same colors. Hari then took them to a children's shoes store. Both girls got sandals, most in the same styles only different colors. They both also got tennis shoes, and Yachiru got several pairs of flip-flops, a couple pairs of boots, and even a few pairs of dress shoes.

After the girls had their stuff, Hari was dragged into several shops to get him a lot more clothes, and Yachiru even dragged him into Victoria's Secret. The sales lady whose name was Evan, was all for Yachiru's ideas. Hari ended up walking out of there with a very large bag. They hit a few more shops before they went to the shoe store. Yachiru had watched amazed as Hari did his thing. When it came to shoes, only the best would do, and to think she had thought it was just a mother thing to make sure they got the best shoes the stores had to offer. 'Boy was I wrong!' Yachiru thought to herself with giddy amusement and amazement.

They then popped into Bath & Body Works before heading to the Salon. Yachiru played with Midori while Hari and Mia, the person doing his nails, talked about clothes, books, men, and of course Yachiru and Midori. By the time they left Hari was relaxed and felt good and his nails were a black shimmer with clean white tips. They then went to the bathroom were Hari started to shrink the bags and charmed them feather light and began to put them into his purse. However, Yachiru stopped him when he got to the bags of shoes and a black bag with clothes.

"Yachiru?" Hari asked her, but she just thrust a pile of cloths into his arms. She then got out a box.

"Change into them!" she said when she saw him hesitate. He just sighed and waved his hand over the clothes.

His pants and tank top were replaced by a sleeveless black turtle neck, a black leather mini skirt, the turtle neck covered half of it, and Yachiru had thrown in a silver colored belt with a snake buckle. Yachiru then handed him a pair of one of his new boots. They were black knee-high boots with 6 ½-inch heels, and going up the outside sides of the boots were silver ribbon in a criss-cross fashion. Hari then undid his simple ponytail and did a braid down his back with sweeping bangs to cover his scar. He already had on silver eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and lip-gloss, so he didn't have to worry about that.

He grinned before waving his hand at Yachiru, thinking about what he wanted on her. Yachiru giggled at the feeling before realizing her outfit had changed. She now wore a pink sequined tank top, a black cropped jacket, black denim skirt, and her new black, pink, silver, and white tennis shoes. She grinned and twirled in excitement. She then looked at Midori and giggled.

"Green-chan and I match!" she said, and they did. Only where Yachiru's was pink, Midori had emerald/mint green. Hari smiled as he got the rest of the bags put away. Hari then picked Midori's carrier up, and took one of Yachiru's hands.

"Now, let's get to the food court." he said.

~.~

It didn't take them very long to spot Kenpachi and Remus, both were talking quietly to each other, and only Remus had a bag that they could see. It was a very big bag that was filled up to the top, with books. Hari just laughed when they got to the table as Remus tried to hide the bag. A giggle from Yachiru got his attention and he looked down at her, before following her gaze to Kenpachi. Hari instantly blushed when he saw the look and reaction he got from the older man. He did, however, giggle when he saw Kenpachi shift in his seat.

"Remus and I can go order and collect the food, if you'll watch the girls." Hari said and Kenpachi grunted in agreement. Hari smirked, knowing why, and kissed Kenpachi on the lips.

"Come on cub." Remus said and Hari joined him. "Do all of your shoes have heels?" Remus asked in amusement.

"Hai, hai. Well, except for my running shoes and my other tennis shoes. But heels are just comfortable for me, and I need all the height I can get." he said with a small pout at that last part. Remus laughed in agreement. They were quiet for a while before Remus spoke.

"Are you happy cub?" he asked hugging him with one arm.

"Yeah." Hari said with a beautiful smile. "It started when kaa-san sent us to Japan. Dudley got really into karate and things like that and I got into art and writing. Then I met Ichigo and Chad. I became friends with them after they helped me when some weirdo's cornered me. I didn't really get to know Chad much, but I go to know Ichigo. He was sweet and kind, he could understand the pain I went through after Sirius was believed dead, and he could always make me laugh. Even if he said something and I would cry or something, and then he would get all confused while trying to apologize and find out what he did wrong at the same time." he said laughing, memories coming up, along with tears.

"Oh, cub…"

"He was everything I could hope to find." Hari said. "That's why I thought we could make it work out, even if everyone but Chad hated me." his tone had softened. "But I was wrong, I usually am. I forgot that Ichigo puts his friends' and loved ones' happiness above his own. I just didn't count or matter over everyone else, I guess. I wasn't on their level at all. No matter what I did."

"Cub, Hari-" Remus began, but Hari cut him off.

"Now, what do you want to eat, Remy?"

~.~

Remus sighed as he carried a tray with a mixture of Japanese and Chinese food. Hari had stayed silent after their short conversation; unless it was about the food choices, they had, so he was surprised when Hari stopped halfway back to the table.

"Ne, Remy?"

"Hai, cub?"

"Is it weird of me to say that I'm glad I went to Japan and met Ichigo?"

"A little, why?" Remus asked curiously with some confusion. He was, however, very surprised and startled when Hari looked at him with a happy smile.

"Because I am." he said, confusing the already confused werewolf. "If I hadn't, then I wouldn't have Midori. I never would have changed, or be true to myself. I don't think I would have met Kenpachi, but who can really say. If I would have, it probably wouldn't have been like this." he said before turning back around.

"I know it's only been a few weeks, but I can honestly say that I… I love him and Yachiru. Kenpachi's all I could ever ask for! To me he is everything Ichigo was and more; he's kind, sweet, he understands my pain, he can make me laugh so hard that I forget about everyone but the two of us and the way he makes me feel. He's stronger, he has more experience in mostly everything, he makes me feel safe whenever he's around, and he understands me better than anyone else. I'm not a name, or a scar, or a face, money, or fame. To Kenpachi, I'm just me, Hari Evans, and a mother who would do anything for my child." Hari admitted. "I can freely say I love him, I want a future with him, and more kids." Remus smiled and gave him a one armed hug, and Hari began to giggle. "Defiantly more kids, but I think I want to wait a while." he said now laughing.

Remus shot him a confused look before looking at their table and chuckling. Kenpachi and Yachiru were arguing while the later was climbing all over him. By the look on his face, she was winning, but he was getting his points across. Especially if the way she was pulling his hair and punching/smacking at the same time were any indication. The two went over and Hari gently pulled Yachiru off Kenpachi and sat her down in her seat. The large taicho grunted his thanks, and got a kiss to the cheek in reply.

After lunch, they got Kenpachi and Remus clothes, shoes, and accessories. It didn't take as long once Hari and Yachiru had gotten their sizes. Once done they headed back to the parking lot and loaded the van. Just as Hari had gotten in and shut the door, his phone went off. The chorus and the third verse of 'If I Die Young' by The Parry Band filled the van, and Hari sighed and answered it.

"Hi Ginny."

"-Hi Hari! How's my adorable little goddaughter?-"

"Giggling as Moony makes faces at her." Hari said and Ginny began to laugh. At the corner of his eye, he saw Kenpachi rolling his eyes.

"-Anyways, the reason I called is because they are trying to set up an arranged marriage for you.-" she said and Hari froze.

"Meet me at the house in 10 minutes."

"-Okay. They plan to have all of us go over to your house tomorrow also.-"

"Okay, we'll plan when we meet up."

"-'Ka. See you in 10-"

"Bye Gin." Hari said before ending the call, buckling up, and pulling out of the parking spot and lot.

"What's going on babe?" Kenpachi asked as Hari got into the fast lane.

"My parents," he spat the word out as if it was poison, "want to set up an arranged marriage for me. I don't know with who though. Ginny Weasley, my sister in all but blood and Midori's godmother, is going to meet us at the house." he said and Kenpachi nodded. "Then we'll all probably go to Diagon Alley, afterwards."

"Yay!" Yachiru said and Midori giggled right along with her.

~.~

As soon as they pulled into the driveway, a beautiful red head came out of the house. Hari parked the van and jumped out, and the two hugged as they squealed. Kenpachi just shook his head as he unloaded the van, while Remus got Midori out of the van, and Yachiru bounced over to Hari's side. The two pulled away and Hari picked Yachiru up and sat here on his hip.

"Gin, this is Yachiru, Yachiru, this is Ginny."

"Hi Red-chan!" Yachiru and Ginny grinned.

"Hi Pink-chan!" she said and Yachiru giggled.

"I like her kaa-san!" Yachiru said looking at Hari.

"I'm glad." Hari said poking her nose, as Remus and Kenpachi joined them, the latter now holding a squirming Midori. Ginny laughed and held out her hands to take Midori, and Kenpachi gently handed the squirming baby over.

"Zaraki." a deep monotone voice called out and the man turned to see Byakuya and Renji across the street.

"I'll be back." Kenpachi told Hari with a kiss to his forehead before going over.

"Who are they cub?" Remus asked looking over at the redhead and the noble man.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, head off the Kuchiki family, and taicho of Division 6, and Renji Abari, his fukutaicho." Hari said before letting Yachiru down, who then jumped onto Remus' shoulders.

"I think Remy-jiji would be good for Bya-kun, and Red-chan could keep Baboon in check and whipped."

"I don't think your right on my account, Yachi-chan." Remus said as he eyed the two men warily.

"While we wait for Kenny, Ginny, you can help me and Yachiru with Remus' makeover." Hari said smirking. "I still have a hair length potion and some hair dye." The three grinned at Remus and the werewolf gulped.

"Now, cubs, I don't-" but the three didn't listen, and just dragged the protesting werewolf into the house- all but the werewolf noticing the three watching.

~.~

"Will that man be okay, Zaraki-taicho?" Renji asked hesitantly.

"I think so." was his only reply. "Now what do you want?"

"The Order will be coming in a few days to show us to Hogwarts, but you and Yachiru are to ride the Hogwarts Express." Byakuya said, but his and Renji's eyes kept trailing back to the front door, where Hari, Yachiru, and Ginny had drug Remus into the house.

"Alright." Kenpachi grunted before smirking. "Come on over. You may be interested in what's about to happen." and with that he turned and headed back across the street, the other two following after a few seconds.

They entered the house just in time to see Hari and Ginny fly down the stairs giggling madly. Hari jumped into Kenpachi's arms when he saw him and Ginny hid behind them. A few seconds later they heard Remus cursing and muttering, while Yachiru could be heard giggling.

"What did you three do to him?" Kenpachi asked, looking down at the man in his arms.

"Nothing at all." Hari said innocently and the taller man snorted.

"It's an improvement." Ginny piped in.

"Bring him out Yachi-chan!" Hari called out.

"Hai kaa-san!"

"Really, there is no need Yachiru-chan!" they heard Remus protest.

"So, I'm not supposed to do as my kaa-san says? Cause you told me that-"

"Okay, okay!" Remus said making Hari and Ginny giggle.

"Ta-da!" Yachiru yelled coming out while holding out her hands as Remus stepped out of the bathroom blushing.

The three men stared in shock at the blushing man. Hari had brought out the color pigment in Remus' skin with a spell to give him a beautiful flawless tan; his hair had been lengthened down to his lower back and dyed a chestnut brown, and was tied back at the nape of his neck. Hari had given him a few potions to get him to a healthy weight, and he had filled out slightly, taking decades off his appearance, and the only hair they could see was his hair and eyebrows. He wore a silk ocean blue button up with the top few buttons undone, black silk fitted slacks that hugged his legs nicely, and on his feet were a pair of black ankle boots.

"Definitely an improvement." Kenpachi said and Remus scowled at him. "You also look like you're in your twenties again."

"Just wait till they decide to give you a makeover, you bas-" Remus slapped a hand over his mouth with wide eyes and flushed, when he noticed their guests.

"I'll get some tea, and you guys can go on into the living room." Hari said, saving Remus from even more embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> “-Other person on the line-”

The others went in and sat down before looking at each other. Kenpachi and Yachiru sat on the large couch, the former keeping an eye on Midori, who was playing in her playpen. Ginny and Remus sat on the loveseat, and the other two shinigami sat on the smaller of the two couches. A few minutes later Hari walked in with a large tray. He handed out the tea before sitting down in between Kenpachi and Yachiru.

"You can start Ginny." Hari said once he was comfortable, and she nodded.

"This morning after I came in from my morning fly, my mom practically shoved me up the stairs and told me to take a shower and put on my best casual clothes. So when I got downstairs she told me we were flooing to Hogwarts to meet with the Headmaster and the Potters. The last one confused me, and it showed on my face, and she and dad told me that they were alive, and that they had just been in hiding. I had already planned on calling you, so I figured I would tell you about them and everything then. However, when we got to the Headmaster's office I saw that they had another child, a little girl.

"Then they told me about the marriage contract!" she spat in outrage. "I told them off, of course, but they hadn't really believed me, I don't think, until Hedwig showed up with the letter and photo. But they only saw the photo. Dumbledore decided that we would all be coming over tomorrow. They had stopped talking about it so I had thought they had given up on the idea. But then I heard them talking." she paused to take a large sip of her tea and sighed.

"When they had thought that I was gone, they started talking about a marriage contract between you and Charlie!" she said shaking her head in anger. "They also plan on telling Midori's biological father about her."

Hari's tea cup fell to the floor and shattered on impact. He stared at her in horror.

"No! They can't!" Hari cried, sobs raking through his small body as Kenpachi held him closer and tighter.

"They do." Ginny said close to tears herself. "They don't know who he is yet, but they plan to have my mom or someone else ask to hold her and then take some of her hairs while everyone else is distracted, so they can do a heritage potion. Once they know whom it is they plan on telling him about Midori, and then helping him win her in a custody battle. That way they and Charlie don't have to worry about her, or her ruining yours and Charlie's "marriage". That way they can have you and her father under their control, and so they can get you to concentrate on your "marriage" and whatever else they want you to concentrate on." tears were now falling down her face.

Hari and Yachiru were sobbing, and Ginny herself was also close to sobbing. Kenpachi was growling in anger while holding the two, Remus was silently crying, while Byakuya and Renji wore disgusted looks. It was quiet for a while, minus Hari, Yachiru, and Ginny's sobs, before Renji asked a question.

"Who is Midori's 'father'?" Byakuya also looked interested at the answer. Hari managed to stop crying, and wiped away his tears before answering the question.

"It's Ichigo." he whispered quietly before barring his face into Kenpachi's chest.

"Nani?" Renji said quietly in shock with wide eyes.

"Midori's biological father is Kurosaki." Kenpachi growled out through clenched teeth as he held Hari closer and tightened his arms around him, while Yachiru hopped off the couch and went over to play and watch Midori.

"But how?" Renji asked, still in shock.

"Last year kaa-san and Vernon got a divorce, and it was nasty." Hari said. "So kaa-san pulled us out of school, ignoring what the Order wanted, and sent us to Japan. One day on my way home, I was cornered by a group of thugs. However, before they could do anything Sado-kun and Ichigo saved me. They came out of nowhere, scared the shit out of all of us." Hari said with a giggle. "After that we would met sometimes to hang out together. There was something between Ichigo, and me but we ignored it until the day when Sado-kun couldn't make it to hang out with us. We were having a race and I tripped, and when he tried to catch me, he fell too. On top of me.

"We decided to take it slow, to see where it would take us. Of course Sado-kun knew, but he was the only one besides kaa-san and Dudley, to know. However, things went downhill, fast, when he introduced me to his friends. Rukia out-right hated me, Orihime didn't like me because I had Ichigo and she didn't, she hid it well, I'll give her that. Tatsuki hated me because I made Orihime cry and because Ichigo was hanging out with me a lot. For everyone else it was because Ichigo was hanging out with me more and because they didn't know me." Hari sighed and closed his eyes, but smiled when Kenpachi nuzzled him softly.

"Soon Ichigo began to come late to dates, then he stood me up, then dates became a thing of the past. I kinda gave up for awhile, but then one Sunday he came over with a bouquet of roses, apologized, told me he would be better. I believed him." Hari said with a watery smile. "Things were great for a couple of weeks, and we finally had sex. But after that, I didn't exist to him anymore. I had served my purpose." Hari said with a bitter laugh, and the two sixth division shinigami flinched.

"I began to throw-up and crave weird food combinations, so I went to the local medic-witch. I found out I was pregnant, and called Ichigo to ask him to meet me at the café where we had our first date. He agreed, and we set a date and time to meet. That day I waited for hours, but he never showed up. Then as I was preparing to leave, I saw him. Laughing and joking as if he didn't have a care in the world!" Hari snarled, a few angry tears falling from his eyes. "I never did tell him I was pregnant, and Dudley and I left for England a few days later."

"So you're 'Harry'." Renji said and Hari gave a jerky nod. "Rukia was always muttering angrily about you, and Ichigo has a picture of you in his wallet." Renji said, that last part shocked them all. "He's always looking at it. You look better than the picture."

Hari laughed and Renji then began to stutter and blush when he realized how he worded that. Ginny and Yachiru dissolved into giggles, while Remus and Byakuya chuckled, and Kenpachi just glared at the poor redhead.

"Arigato Renji-kun." Hari said with a smile, taking the attention off the scared and blushing shinigami. "Now then! We had planned on going to Diagon Alley, and I want to know if you three would like to go."

"I'm going." Ginny said.

"Sounds like fun." Renji said and Byakuya just nodded his eyes on Remus. Kenpachi raised an eyebrow when he saw the sly smile/smirk on his little love's face, but Hari just sent him a wink.

"Great! How about we go in say… a couple hours? Sound good to everyone?" the rest nodded. "Okay then! Ginny, Remus would the two of you please take Yachiru and Midori to the park to burn off some energy?"

"Sure!" Ginny chirped while Remus just nodded.

"I'll go too." Renji said. Ginny sent him a bright smile making him blush while Yachiru tackled him while cheering. Remus picked up the giggling Midori while shaking his head, everyone else just laughed at the poor redhead.

"I have a few things to take care of." Byakuya said and they all nodded.

"How about we all meet at the park at 2-2:30?" Hari asked and they all nodded in agreement.

~.~

Once the others were gone, Kenpachi found himself sitting on the floor against the wall in Hari's room, watching the petite male put things away while muttering angrily. He shifted a few times at the images Hari's threats were making in his head.

"Stupid bastards! As if, I will ever marry Charlie Weasley! Ha! They can just go fuck themselves!" a drawer slammed shut "I'd like to see them try to take my baby away! I'll rip their fucking head off! Or maybe give them to the spiders in the Forbidden Forest, as long as they promise that their deaths won't be quick and that they feel pain. Yes, lots of pain! Or maybe the Death Eaters. I'm sure they would love that. Then again, I'll kill them myself if they even touch either of my babies! As long as their blood flows, either way-" Hari was cut off by slightly chapped lips. When Kenpachi pulled back Hari looked up with a confused frown on his slightly swollen lips.

"What was that for?" he asked in a breathless confused voice.

"Do you have any idea how hot and sexy you are when you're angry?" he asked. "Then the thought of you covered in blood?" Kenpachi moaned, and Hari blushed before he went over to the door, closed it and locked it before turning back to face Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi~" Hari purred as he let his braid fall undone and made his way to the man.

Kenpachi kept his eyes on Hari as the minx walked towards him, hips swaying, and when he finally molded his body to his. His arms went around Kenpachi's neck, the other's arms went around Hari's waist, their lips meeting in a hot passionate kiss. Hari jumped a little so he could warp his legs around Kenpachi's waist tightly, and so they weren't in awkward positions. They pulled back only when they had to take in air, their foreheads resting against each other's. Kenpachi unzipped the mini skirt and Hari let his legs dangle for a second so Kenpachi could slide the skirt off and toss it to the side. Hari tugged at Kenpachi's clothes after he rewrapped his legs and the man chuckled. He walked over to Hari's bed and parted the netting before laying Hari down gently. Hari sat up only long enough to take off his top, before he was pushed back.

He let himself fall back and watched Kenpachi's muscles move underneath his tanned skin as Kenpachi pulled his shirt over his head and toss it away. Hari let out a soft breathy moan when he felt his underwear removed, and he felt the cold air hit his heated flesh. He reached up and pulled Kenpachi towards him once the man's pants and boxers hit the floor with his own clothes. The shinigami laid down on him gently as his hands ran softly over Hari's sensitive skin, his actions a contrast to his usual aggressiveness. Hari ran his hands through Kenpachi's hair, marveling at the silky feel of it, and undoing his spikes and pulling out bells. Both relishing in the loving and sincere feeling and presence of the other.

"Are you sure?" Kenpachi asked looking up at Hari and the wizard smiled and gently took off Kenpachi's eye patch, cupping his face in his small hands. Not even letting out a sound as Kenpachi's powerful reiatsu flared and surrounded them. Just the flutter of his eyelashes and his back arching, pressing him even more into Kenpachi, let the shinigami know that it effected the man underneath him, only in a good way. However, he moaned when he felt Hari let go of his reiatsu/magic mix, and the two mixing together.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't Kenpachi." Hari said caressing the sides of his face, a loving smile on his lips. "Aishiteru." Kenpachi's eyes widened before he grinned.

"Aishiteru." he whispered back. Hari's smile grew and he kissed him gently.

Kenpachi broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down Hari's neck, nipping and licking softly here and there, drawing gasps and moans from Hari's kiss swollen lips. Hari felt Kenpachi smirk into his collar bone before his right nipple was bit softly while the other was played with, making him arch off the bed, Kenpachi's name falling from his lips. His nipples had become extra sensitive since he had had Midori. Kenpachi stuck four fingers in front of Hari's lips as he switched nipples, and Hari gladly sucked them in, wanting some revenge for the pleasurable torture the other man was putting him through. Kenpachi grunted as his fingers were sucked and licked teasingly. He looked up from where he had been licking and kissing Hari's stomach, to see Hari watching him through his lashes as he made sure Kenpachi's fingers were thoroughly covered in saliva.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and Hari just looked at him innocently, as well as he could while doing his task. Kenpachi pulled his fingers away and trailed them down Hari's throat, to circle each nipple, down his stomach, to circle his navel, which Kenpachi had been delighted to find was pierced, and finally over his thighs down to circle his puckered entrance. Kenpachi grabbed a pillow and put it under Hari's hips before slowly pushing in one finger. Hari sighed slightly at the feeling before wiggling his ass, silently telling Kenpachi to hurry it up. Kenpachi smirked as he began to slowly thrust his finger in and out, and once Hari began to push back on the finger, he added a second and waited a few seconds before he began to stretch them.

Hari only furrowed his brows, and stopped moving for about a minute or two, only feeling some discomfort. Soon he was moving against the fingers once again, and Kenpachi added a third, making Hari whine in the back of his throat at the slight pain he felt.

Hari panted slightly as he got used to the feeling and began to push back on the fingers. Kenpachi waited a while longer before finally pushing in the last finger, and leaned forward to lick away the tears that had escaped from Hari's lashes. Hari whimpered at the pain, especially when Kenpachi began to stretch and scissor his fingers. Kenpachi frowned as more tears escaped and began to rotate and crook his fingers, looking for Hari's prostate. He knew he found it when Hari arched off the bed with a small scream, and filed that spot into the back of his mind to remember.

Hari panted, seeing white whenever Kenpachi brushed or pushed on his prostate. He began to rock against the fingers slowly before he picked up speed, forgetting all about the pain in favor of the wonderful pleasure his large lover was giving him.

Kenpachi sat back on his knees, taking in the picture Hari made. His manicured hands were clutching the sheets, his eyes where half lidded, his long beautiful hair framed him beautifully, his body had a nice lovely flush, his cheeks were red, his eyes glazed over in lust, love, and pleasure. His dark red lips were kiss swollen and parted, letting out adorably delicious keens, meows, moans, groans, pants, and grunts. His back was arched beautifully, and he was fucking himself quite fast on Kenpachi's fingers, his cock bouncing and dripping precum. Kenpachi licked his lips at the sight.

Kenpachi reached over to the side table, opened the drawer, and pulled out the tube of jasmine scented lube. His eyebrow rose at that but decided to ask Hari about it later. He quickly covered his aching erection and removed his fingers.

Hari whined in disappointment and he thrust down trying to get them back as they pulled out. Kenpachi chuckled and Hari opened his eyes fully to glare at the man, but before he could, he arched off the bed with a small scream as something much larger took the fingers place. Kenpachi grunted and clenched his teeth to keep himself from pounding into Hari's tight heat once he was all the way in. He looked down and saw Hari with his eyes clenched shut tightly, tears escaping his eyes once more. Kenpachi leaned down, kissed Hari's forehead softly, and gently wiped his tears away. Hari opened his eyes and gave the man a beautiful smile before wrapping his arms around the man's neck. He kissed Kenpachi softly before pulling back and nodding.

Kenpachi leaned down and took Hari's lips softly as he pulled out before thrusting back in slowly. Hari relaxed his breathing, his body relaxing as he calmed down slightly, and he closed his eyes. He wrapped his legs around Kenpachi's waist tightly, taking the man in deeper, and making him hit his prostate. Hari arched up, screaming Kenpachi's name, and the man smirked above him. Kenpachi continued to hit that spot over and over again, driving the man underneath him crazy.

"K-Kenpachi! Ah!… oh! I-I'm c-c-close!~" Hari moaned, only to whine a second later when Kenpachi slowed his thrusts.

He opened his eyes to glare at the man, but stopped when he saw Kenpachi looking down at him. He smiled at the man and tightened his arms around the man's neck, bringing him closer. They kissed gently, letting their love and passion take over them. Only when Kenpachi felt them getting close did he pick up the speed. He reached down, wrapped one of his large hands around Hari's weeping cock, and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Hari's breath came out in quicker pants, and Kenpachi grunted, both of their bodies heating up, as they got closer to their climax. Hari was the first to come, and he came, screaming Kenpachi's name. A few more thrusts and Kenpachi came, emptying his load into his lover, whispering Hari's name. Kenpachi rested his forehead against Hari's as the two caught their breath. Kenpachi pulled out of Hari, with Hari whimpering in disappointment, making the other chuckle.

Kenpachi rolled over beside Hari, and pulled the younger male onto him. Hari leaned up and kissed Kenpachi on the lips before settling back down and laying his head on the man's chest, exhausted.

"Aishiteru Kenpachi." he whispered sleepily.

"Aishiteru Hari." Kenpachi said back as he tightened his arms around Hari. Hari smiled as he closed his eyes. Soon both men were asleep, neither noticing what their reiatsu and magic were up to.


	6. Chapter 6

Kenpachi grunted when he heard the beeping of an alarm clock. He cracked open his eyes and turned to look at the clock. One o'clock flashed at him in big green numbers. He groaned before looking down at the man resting on his chest. Hari was even more beautiful. He was totally relaxed and the stress that had been with him since finding out about his parents and godfather was gone. He continued to watch as Hari's eyes started to flutter and a sleepy moan left his plump lips.

"What time is it?" Hari asked, his voice a little horse.

"One." Kenpachi replied, watching as Hari sat up slowly. The teen's hair was messy and curtained his body. He was watching Hari stretch when he saw a flash of something black. Kenpachi caught his left wrist and turned it over. There on the inside of Hari's wrist was a black tattoo of the Japanese kanji for wife with the insignia for the eleventh division in lavender behind it. Kenpachi's eyes widened, especially when he saw the inside of his own. He had a black tattoo of the Japanese kanji for husband, and behind it in emerald green was a fox.

"These are…" Hari gasped.

"What are they?" Kenpachi asked, looking at the shocked teen.

"Soulmate marks. It happens when a wizard or witch finds their soulmate and they consummate the bond." He said.

"Soulmate, eh?" Kenpachi said with a smirk, lying back down.

"So you're okay with this?" Hari asked leaning over the man. The shinigami grinned and pulled the other man down.

"More than." He said before kissing Hari. Once they broke apart Hari grinned.

"Good. Now come on, we need to get ready." He said before sliding out of the bed. Kenpachi groaned but followed his little soulmate into the bathroom. 'I could get used to this.' He thought with a smirk as he closed the bathroom door.

~.~

Kenpachi watched from his place sitting by the door as Hari stood in front of the closet. His lover was dressed only in an emerald silk robe. He had been there for a few minutes now. Kenpachi was already dressed in a crimson silk short-sleeved button up shirt, black dress pants, and shiny new shoes. Hari had also managed to talk the man into pulling back all of his hair into a single ponytail, there were some strands that were lose, but they just added to his look, especially with his eye patch.

Harry hummed before glancing at Kenpachi. He smiled to himself when he saw the man's attention was solely on him, the man's sword was leaning was leaning against the wall next to him. Hari focused back on his wardrobe. He grinned when he found what he was looking for, his black and white silk tunic by Emilio Pucci. There was an abstract pattern that reminded Hari of roses, a slack neckline, single long bell sleeve, and a tie at the waist. He put on a white slip underneath as it was slightly sheer. He then slid on his crimson Giuseppe Zanotti leather peep-toe pumps. Next were his dangling black diamond and white gold earrings. He then sat down at his vanity, which was next to the closet and also made of bamboo, glass top, and a large vanity mirror. He then put his hair up in a beautiful effortless looking updo, put on a little makeup, and then slid a black diamond link bracelet. (www. polyvore (.com) / untitled_243/set?id=81992031) He stood up and looked himself over in his floor-length mirror.

"You're missing something." Kenpachi said. Hari frowned in confusion and turned to look at the man only to gasp.

Kenpachi was holding up a ring box open. Inside was a beautiful emerald and diamond white gold wedding band set. The engagement ring had a square cut diamond in the center with a square emerald on each side, then another diamond. The wedding band was a square emerald, diamond, emerald, diamond, and so on.

"Ken?" Hari asked shocked.

"I was going to wait awhile, but since we're already soul bonded I thought I might as well." The man said, "So, Hari Evans, will you marry me?"

"Hai!" Hari said laughing breathlessly as Kenpachi slid the engagement ring onto his finger. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru." Kenpachi replied before kissing his wife/fiancé.

~.~

"Are we all here?" Remus asked. Kenpachi and Hari stood across from them, Yachiru was sitting on Kenpachi's shoulder dressed in a light red dress and black sandals. Midori was cradled in Hari's arm and wearing the same as Yachiru. Ginny was standing beside Hari in a pretty blue chiffon dress that ended at the middle of her thighs, black strappy heeled sandals, and her red hair was in soft curls with the sides pulled back. Renji was next to Kenpachi in a blue silk button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black slacks, and shiny black shoes. Byakuya was next to Remus wearing a dark blue silk button up shirt, black slacks, and shiny black shoes. Remus was wearing an amber silk button up shirt with a black skinny tie, black slacks, black shinny shoes, and his hair was tied back at the nape of his neck.

"Yup. Let's get this show on the road!" Ginny chirped. Remus pulled out a rope and Yachiru jumped off Kenpachi's shoulder. Everyone grabbed on and once making sure everyone was holding on tight Remus said,

"New Family."

The next thing they knew they were standing in the lobby of Gringotts. They let go of the rope and Kenpachi scoped up Yachiru, and wrapped his other arm around Hari's waist. Hair leaned into the warm body and gave the man a smile. Leading the group over to a teller he gave the goblin a warm smile.

"Griphook!" the goblin gave him a smile, making everyone, besides the family of four, shudder.

"Lord Potter-Black." Griphook said with a small nod.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hari." Hari said with a small pout.

"One more time Lord Potter-Black." The goblin said. "Though I don't think that will be much of an issue soon." Griphook said eyeing his engagement ring. Hari blushed as Kenpachi gave a shark-like grin. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Blood adoption, merging of accounts, and marrying us." Hari said getting straight down to business.

"Babe, we can wait to be married. Give you time to plan the wedding of your dreams." Kenpachi said looking down at his little love.

"I don't need a big wedding, as long as I marry you." Hari said looking up at him. "Beside we could renew our vows anytime, and I can make a big deal out of that."

"So blood adoption, merging of accounts, and a marriage?" Griphook said and the couple nodded. "Well then, please follow me." He said getting off his stool and meeting them around the tellers and leading them down the hallway. They entered a cozy but grand office. The couple sat in the chairs in front of the desk with the children in their laps, the others sat on the couches that were off to the side in the office. A nice little fireplace kept the room warm and gave a connection to the floo network in Gringotts.

"We'll do the blood adoption first." Griphook said pulling out some papers. "I do have a question for you though." They looked at him in confusion. "Is it just for one child or both?" the two looked at each other than at Yachiru.

"What do you want Yachi-chan?" Hari asked as he ran a hair through her hair. The little girl bit her lip looking a little nervous.

"Can I be adopted too?" she asked softly.

"Of course, sweetheart! That's why we asked you if you wanted to be adopted." Hari said and Kenpachi nodded in agreement. Hari looked at Griphook and the goblin nodded taking out two vials.

"I just need you two to added a drop or two of blood to each. We can heal you once you have added the blood to the vials." He said handing them the vials and a small decorated gold knife, runes were carved into the blade of it.

Kenpachi went first; he made a deep cut in his palm, giving the vials a couple drops of blood each. They all then watched as his cut healed. Hari then took the knife and copied his lover. Once he added his blood as well his cut also closed. Griphook then took the vials and took out another two, but smaller, vials. He poured one vial in each of the vials that held their blood. He swirled them carefully and then handed them over. Kenpachi handed Yachiru hers and Hari held Midori's up to her lips. Yachiru immediately drank it and Midori scrunched her nose up adorably from the smell before finally letting it pass through her lips. Yachiru's hair went pitch black and her eyes were mint green just like Midori's, the blush on her cheeks went away, her cheek bones got higher, her face took on a more heart shape like Hari's, and she grew until she looked like an 11 year-old. Midori's hair was now all black but they could see some hints of red that most likely came from Hari's side. Her eyes stayed the same, she no longer had a button nose, and she too gained a heart shaped face. The two looked adorable and great blends of the couple.

"Are we keeping their names?" Griphook said and Hari nodded.

"Ken named Yachiru and I named Midori, so we're good." Hari said as the goblin slid over papers that Hari and Kenpachi had to sign and initial.

"Next is the merging of your accounts."

"I want you to just merge all of my accounts into Ken's." Hari said to the shock of all. "This way anyone who even tries to get ahold of my accounts will be sorely disappointed." The others all nodded as they knew by the look on his face that they would not be able to talk him out of anything.

"All right. Sign here, here, here, here, here, and initial here, here, here, and here." Griphook said. It was quiet for a few minutes as the couple did so. "Now do you want to do the whole I do's or do you just want to sign your certificate and take pictures." Everyone turned to look at Hari as they knew he would be the one to make the final decision as Kenpachi didn't really care.

"Let's just sign and take pictures. We can do everything when we renew, besides does anyone else see the irony of the 'till death do us part'?" he asked and everyone sweat dropped.

"Whatever you want babe." Kenpachi said with a chuckle.

"In that case, here you go." Griphook said sliding a certificate over to them. They picked up pens and signed. Once they were done Griphook tapped the certificate and with a flash of blue light the certificate was encased in a protective case. A copy of the certificate was also sent off to be filed.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mr. Kenpachi Zaraki." The goblin said and Hari shot him a beautiful blinding smile.

~.~

After taking lots of pictures the group made their way out of Gringotts and into the bustle of Diagon Alley. Hari, Ginny, and Remus laughed at the shinigami's shocked and in Renji's case, awe. They first made their way to a little café called Wand and Cauldron. Kenpachi got a steak sandwich, Hari got a BLT, Yachiru had chicken fingers, Ginny had a chicken parmesan sandwich, Remus had a chicken Caesar wrap, Byakuya had a club sandwich, and Renji had fish n' chips. They quietly talked, and Kenpachi caught Hari staring at his left ring finger where his engagement and now wedding band sat. He intertwined their fingers and lifted Hari's hand to kiss the back of it, earning himself a smile. He could understand his awe, he himself was still getting used to the weight of his own wedding band. It had come with Hari's set and was white gold with the same pattern as Hari's wedding band with three emeralds and two diamonds. It was simple and he liked, it was also a plus that he knew it meant a lot to Hari that he was even wearing it.

"Where are we going next kaa-san?" Yachiru asked, grabbing onto her mother's hand.

"How about the bookstore?" Hari asked and everyone agreed. They made their way to a surprisingly empty Flourish and Blotts. Once inside he motioned to areas they might be interested in. "History, culture, law, weapons, cookbooks, and teens are upstairs. Down here are the charms, transfiguration, defense, potions, astronomy, creatures, divination and seer, fiction, and children sections."

With a kiss from Kenpachi and a peck on the cheek from Ginny they were off. Hari smiled and ushered Yachiru to the creature section as he was sure she would be the most interested in those. Once she was comfortable Hari and Midori drifted to the charms section and then the defense section. He briefly browsed the fiction but saw nothing. Once he had three charms books, a defense book, as well as two potions books he went back over to Yachiru his charmed shopping basket following behind him. He found her with a stack of books on large cats, birds, unicorns, phoenixes, snakes, and merpeople. He smiled at her and added her books to the basket. The three then made their way up to the cooking section. Yachiru had a blast going through and picking some books out with her mother. Hari even said she could help him with the cooking. Once they were done they went off to find the others. Kenpachi was in the weapons section and Remus was also there, but he had an armful of other books as well. Remus kissed his cheek and handed him a couple books.

"Thought you might be interested in these." He said and Hari looked down at them. They were books on guns. Hari's eyes lit up.

"Thanks Remy!" he said and added them to his basket. Hari then walked over to Kenpachi.

"Find anything?" he asked laying his head on the man's arm. The man nodded with a grunt. Hari grinned and took the four books off the man. Adding them to the basket he allowed Kenpachi to take Midori from him. He grinned when she squealed and started to babble to her father.

The four and Remus walked over and to their surprised they found Renji in the law section with Byakuya, not to mention the history books the red head had in his arms. He just gave them a sheepish grin, and Ginny gave him a rather interested smirk. She had come over from the culture section. She also had a few transfiguration books. Byakuya had quite a few law, history, culture, and weapons book. They all made their way down to pay. They were going to pay separately until Hari grinned and told them to just put it all together. They didn't get what he was doing until he handed the man behind the cashier his black Gringotts card. They watched as the man's eyes widened and his eyes flicked up to see the scar on Hari's forehead. Suddenly Hari was only paying for about ten of the books. Once they all had their separate bags, with Kenpachi carrying his family's bags, and Hari gave the awed man a smile and thank you they left.

The next place they went was Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor; they had a quick snack as they had been in the bookstore for an hour and half. Then they made their way to a pet shop. Once inside Yachiru made her way straight to the cats much to Hari's amusement. Hari stared at the owls for a little bit before moving on, he knew better than to get another owl. He shuddered at the thought of Hedwig's reaction to that. Soon he found his way to the cats and saw Yachiru crouched in front of the cage of an albino Bengal tiger cub. It looked like Yachiru had found her familiar. But what caught his attention was the cage next to it. Hari sucked in a breath when he realized what he was looking at. It was a snow white nundu with bright blue eyes. It looked quite like a snow leopard, but had much larger and sharper teeth. It wasn't a cub, but wasn't full gown. It then turned its bright blue eyes onto him and Hari was stunned by the loneliness in the creature's eyes. Hari smiled gently and held out a hand. The nundu sniffed his hand before biting it quickly. Hari hissed and before he could pull his hand out of the cage the nundu bit its own paw and mixed their blood. Hari then felt a magical connection snapped into place.

"You're my familiar?" Hari asked in slight awe. And the nundu purred. Hari giggled and opened the nundu's cage. Hari scoped the cat up and it made its way to his shoulders and curled up, its tail was hanging down Hari's chest. Yachiru giggled bringing Hari's attention to his oldest daughter just in time to see the albino cub making the two's connection. Hari grinned at the awed expression on her face. Hari then bent down to help her get the cub out and showed her how to hold him right. Hari then gather a couple collars and leashes, as well as a cage and a few toys. He then made his way up to the cashier. When the woman behind the counter tried to make them pay double then what they should have despite seeing Hari's name Hari leaned in close.

"Why don't you ring this up again? I'm sure the Ministry would be quite interested in what creatures you keep here and are selling." The woman paled and did as Hari said. The two then made their way over to the canines where the rest were. Yachiru's new familiar Haku (male, white/pure as snow) was in his new cage that had cushions and cushioning charms. Miyuki (female, deep snow silence), Hari's new familiar, eyed the pitch black wolf with blue eyes that was standing next her new master's mate.

"Her name's Chi (blood)." Kenpachi said with a grin. "She's a shadow wolf." Hari just smiled at his mate while scratching Miyuki underneath the chin. Once Kenpachi had paid for Chi they group left the store and headed to a store that had paper, pens, quills, etc. No one really bought anything and so they made their way back to Gringotts. They collected the pictures that had been taken. They then took the floo back to number four.

They got everything settled and started to tell Petunia about their day. She squealed when she saw the pictures along with Yachiru's and Midori's new appearances. The group was in the kitchen talking and Hari was making tea for everyone. Petunia had just finished hanging up the last photo frame when the doorbell rang. She froze, knowing who it most likely was. The kitchen immediately went quiet and Harry scoped up Midori and Yachiru and headed upstairs with their books and Haku's cage. He set Midori in her crib and cast a sleeping spell white setting Yachiru at his desk and getting out her creature books.

"Can you stay up here and read for kaa-san?" he asked her running a hand through her hair.

"Hai. Can I come down if I'm having trouble?" she asked and Hari smiled.

"Of course, unless you hear yelling. I don't want anything to happen to you and Midori." He said and she nodded. "I'll have to other baby monitor too." He said standing up and turning on the monitor next to Midori's crib.

"Aishiteru kaa-san." She said and Hari kissed her forehead.

"Aishiteru Yachiru." He said before standing up, he smoothed down his dress, made sure Miyuki was okay, and grabbing the black baby monitor he made his way down the stairs. Kenpachi was waiting for him at the bottom with a hand outstretched. Hari smiled gently at his husband and placed his hand in his as Petunia swung open the door.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. There on her front steps was James, Lily, Rose, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Severus Snape. The latter did not look happy one bit.

"Petunia." Lily said. However, her and everyone's eyes were on the couple behind her. They looked great together, especially with the large man helping her son down off the last step. Lily had no idea how he could walk in them. The couple just stared at them with cold expressions. Before anyone could say anything the couple went into the kitchen and Petunia sighed.

"Well, get in. You're making a spectacle out of yourselves." She said coldly.


	7. Chapter 7

Petunia led the unwelcomed guests into the living room. The Potters, Sirius, and Albus sat on the large couch, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on a loveseat, Charlie sat in a chair and Severus leaned against the wall. Petunia sat in a chair across from the couch. There was another couch next to her chair, and the fireplace was on the other side. The door behind the couch was the door to the kitchen. Petunia eyed them coldly as they all shifted, Severus just snorted at them making Petunia's lips twitch. A few minutes later the door opened and Hari stepped out.

"Would you like some tea Professor Snape?"

"Please." Hari nodded and stepped back into the kitchen. Not even sparing the others a glance. The next thing they heard was loud banging and angry muttering. Then there was a chuckle and then silence. A few minutes later the door opened and Hari stepped out followed by Kenpachi. Hari walked over to Severus and handed him his cup of tea. Kenpachi sat down on the couch and got comfortable. He put his arms on the back of the couch and spread his legs slightly. Hari smiled at him and went over to him after handing Petunia her tea. Hari sat down next to the man and snuggled into his side. He rested his head on the man's chest but kept his eyes on the people across from them, his lips turned down in a frown. Kenpachi's arm came down and curled around his wife.

"What do you want?" Hari asked with a sneer. Severus smirked at the shocked looks on the Potter's, Weasley's, Sirius's, and Albus's faces. Lily shook her head.

"W-what do you mean Harry? Why would we-"

"Because you were off living your life, forgetting all about me. Now you suddenly decide that you want to be in my life and that you want to be a family." Hari said coldly. "Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to know you or that I want to be a family with you?"

It was silent as the guests processed what he had just said. Severus's lips twitched as he tried to fight the large grin that wanted to appear. Petunia sent him a look telling him that she knew. That caused his scowl to reappear to her amusement.

"I-I hear you have a baby girl, Harry." Molly said trying to soothe everything over.

"It's Hari." Molly ignored him.

"May I hold her? I bet she's adorable!" She said excitedly.

"She is, and no you may not." Hari said coldly.

"What has happened to you?!" Sirius yelled and Hari just raised an eyebrow, reminding all of those present besides Kenpachi of the Potions Master.

"Unlike you, I grew up." Hari said. "I've never been a regular kid, or a bully. When I entered the magical world everyone expected me to be, act, and look a certain way. I never just got to be me! Last year when kaa-san was finally able to divorce Vernon and help me, not just secretly like she used to have to, I got to finally be myself. I can now be me. I can act how I want, I can dress how I want, I can do the things that I love to do, I can be friends with the people I want. The only things I have to worry about on a daily basis is what to wear, is Kenpachi and the girls safe, and what will I make for dinner. I don't care about you guys or the Wizarding World. The only reason I'm even still here is because Kenpachi and the others have a mission. That's all."

The wizards all looked at him in shock. They could not believe what they just heard. The whole visit had not gone the way they had planned.

"Surely you don't mean that!" Arthur stuttered.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Hari said.

"Your parents have custody of you so you are coming with us either way." Albus said and Kenpachi snorted.

"No they don't." Hari said. "I'm emancipated, plus if that wouldn't work, then my husband would have custody of me."

"HUSBAND?!" The wizards and witches yelled.

"Did you think I was just decoration?" Kenpachi asked with a blood thirsty grin. The others minus Hari, Remus, and Petunia shivered.

"You're too young!" Lily yelled.

"Yet you were going to marry me to the second oldest Weasley son? Who I don't know." Hari said coldly with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"You know me!" Charlie yelled.

"What's your name anyways?"

"You met me at the Quidditch cup!"

"I don't remember. Honestly, I never paid attention to anyone other than the twins and sometimes Percy. Only ones that can hold a decent conversation." Hari said, muttering the last part. Kenpachi just snorted next to him, getting a grin from Hari. The others just stayed silent, shocked speechless at what they had just heard.

"If that's all, I have dinner to start." Hari said standing up. "Make sure the door hits you on the way out." He said coldly before entering the kitchen.

"Now wait a minute!" James yelled jumping up. The next thing any of them knew, a sword was up against James' neck. James swallowed and the sword drew blood. He followed the sword and looked up into the cold and vicious eyes of Kenpachi Zaraki. He could feel the man's murderous intent.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." the man said. It was quiet in the room except for James Potter's ragged breathing. "I think it's time for you to leave and not come back." he said. The group quickly left. Severus stopped for a moment and nodded his head to Kenpachi before leaving.

~HPGA~~HPGA~

The day finally came to go back to Hogwarts. Kenpachi woke to Hari kissing his chest. Hari grinned and gave the man a kiss on the lips before climbing over him and getting out of the bed. Kenpachi closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of his little lover gathering his clothes and things that he would need to take a shower. He heard the bathroom door close softly and the soft whimpering of Midori. Kenpachi sat up with a grunt and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He ran one of his hands over his face before looking over at the crib. Midori was still lying down but was staring straight at him. He shook his head and stood up. He went over to the crib and picked her up. She gave him one of her smiles and he gave her a smirk. He walked back over to the bed and sat down gently. The two just continued to stare at each other, and that was the sight that Hari came upon when he entered the room. He just smiled softly and shook his head at the sight. He walked over to the two and sat down next to Kenpachi and rested his head on his bicep.

"You need to get ready." Hari said softly said and Kenpachi grunted softly and handed Midori to her mother. Hari stood up and went over to the changing table while Kenpachi made his way to the bathroom. Hari quickly changed Midori's dipper and then put her into a red long sleeved shirt that had a black wolf on it and a cute little pair of black baby jeans. He then slid little red sandals onto her feet. He then picked her up and made his way down stairs.

Yachiru was already sitting in her chair chattering to Petunia as the woman made breakfast. Yachiru was dressed in a white short sleeved button up blouse with the lavender insignia of the eleventh division sewn onto it. She was also wearing a black pleated skirt, white socks that almost reached her knees, and her black loafers. Her hair was now lengthened to her mid back and her bangs now swept across her forehead to the right. Hari sat Midori in her highchair and kissed Yachiru on the head as he passed her to start on Midori's bottle.

"Kaa-san?"

"Yes sweetie?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Can you curl my hair after breakfast?" she asked nervously.

"Of course!" Hari said brightly and she grinned.

A few minutes later Kenpachi came in and picked up Midori. He then took the bottle from Hari and sat down across from Yachiru. The man was wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, the lavender insignia of the eleventh division was sewn onto the breast pocket. He was wearing fitted black slacks and dragon hide boots. His hair was in a loose ponytail that was hanging over his shoulder, in reach of Midori's grabbing hands. Hari just laughed and took his seat next to Yachiru as Petunia sat the plates of eggs, bacon, toast, and sausages down on the table before sitting down next to Kenpachi. Hari helped Yachiru before putting food on Kenpachi's plate before putting some on his own. The family ate with soft chatter and sometimes in comfortable silence. Once they were done Hari took Yachiru upstairs and curled her hair in soft curls. Once Hari was done, the two finished packing up their things. Kenpachi came up a moment later and carried their stuff downstairs while Hari carried Midori's carrier and baby bag down. Yachiru came down a moment later with her black leather backpack on. She had a few books and things that she could do on the train in case she got bored.

"Is everyone ready?" Petunia asked as Hari was finishing tucking a blanket around Midori.

"Yup." Hari said. While he was glad to be going back to one of the places he considered home, he was also worried about what could happen. Kenpachi laid a hand on the back of Hari's neck, making the younger look up at him.

"I won't let anything happen to you or the kids." he said. Hari searched his face before nodding. He believed his husband when he said that he would make sure that nothing happened. That wouldn't stop all of his worries, but it helped the worry to lessen. Kenpachi picked up Midori's carrier and carried the giggling baby to the van and strapped her in. Petunia climbed into the driver's seat, Kenpachi got into the passenger seat, and Hari was on one side of Midori and Yachiru was on the other. The ride to the train station was silent, and when they got to the station Kenpachi went to get a trolley. Hari and Petunia hugged tightly and when they separated Petunia kissed his forehead.

"Remember to send letters." she said and he nodded, a few tears in his eyes.

"I will. I miss you already." he said and she laughed.

"Don't worry, your husband and new daughter will keep you busy and on your toes. You won't even have time to miss me."

"You'll send me cookies, won't you obaa-san?" Yachiru asked with wide eyes as she hugged Petunia.

"Of course!" she said. She then turned to Kenpachi who had just finished putting the rest of the luggage onto the trolley. "Be Careful as well, Kenpachi. I know you are strong, and I don't doubt your ability to protect them. But you're also not as invincible as you think. Take care of yourself as well."

Kenpachi's eyes widened. He had never had anyone worry about him like that. He suddenly realized that maybe this is what a mother's love was like. He nodded to her and even surprised them all when he gave her a quick hug. When he looked to Hari he saw a beautiful smile and happiness in his eyes. He then busied himself with helping Yachiru put her backpack on. Hari grinned to himself and got Midori out of the van. With one last kiss and hug from his mom the small family made their way to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

~HPGA~~HPGA~

Hari sighed in relief once they were safely on the train and in a compartment. Yachiru was sitting by the window; one of her sketchbooks was out on the small table as well as her sketch pencils. Ever since the adoption, while she kept her child-like personality, she also showed her more mature side. Hari figured that she had always had that side to her, but because she was so small she didn't bother to show it as no one was likely to take her seriously anyways. But now that she was older looking, and the goblins said she would continue to grow at a more human rate until she hit twenty one, as she had been exposed to the human world more than she ever had before, she showed her real side more often. Hari was happy that she was now more comfortable showing her real personality. Byakuya and Renji's faces had also been priceless. It was also a lot more fun for Hari and Yachiru when the two had gone out and gotten Yachiru another new wardrobe to fit her new body and her real personality. Kenpachi had been wise and opted to stay home with Midori. Hari could tell that Yachiru was a lot happier now.

Ginny, who had joined them when they stepped through the barrier, was next to Yachiru reading a book about Japanese culture. Hari was next to the window across from Yachiru, Midori was in his arms, and Kenpachi was next to Hari cleaning his sword. The only thing that could be heard in the compartment was the sounds of pencil on paper, the turning of pages, the sounds of humming, and sounds of cleaning a sword. It stayed like that for about an hour until there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked up and Ginny stood up to open the door. There standing on the other side was Luna and Neville. Ginny quickly ushered them in before closing the door and started to cast complex silencing and locking charms and wards. Hari raised an eyebrow at the wards and she grinned.

"I may have picked up a few things from Bill." She said, Hari and Luna both snorted at that.

"How are you Hari?" Neville asked sitting next to Ginny while Luna made herself at home next to Kenpachi.

"Really good." Hari said with a beautiful smile.

"May I hold Green-chan?" Luna asked, she gave a dreamy smile to Yachiru when the girl gave her a wide-eyed look.

"Of course." Hari said while he nudged Kenpachi. Kenpachi grunted before simply sliding Hari onto his lap. Hari rolled his eyes at his husband before standing up and facing Luna. She carefully took Midori and Hari sat back down in Kenpachi's lap. The man raised an eyebrow and Hari just smirked at him. The two shared a quick kiss before Hari leaned back into the man and focused on his friends.

"Congratulations by the way." Neville said with a smirk.

"Thanks Neville, I'm sure Luna is the one who told you." Hari said making Neville pout. Luna, Ginny, and Hari all burst out laughing. Yachiru just giggled while Kenpachi shook his head. "Oh! Kenny, Yachi-chan, these two are Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Guys, this is my husband Kenpachi and my oldest daughter Yachiru."

"Hi!" Yachiru chirped before going back to her sketch.

"You have two beautiful daughters." Luna said before handing Neville Midori.

"Thank you Luna." Hari said a proud look on his face. After that the four friends talked about their summers and gossiping about some of the rumors that had been floating around. They paused long enough to get things from the food trolley. Instead of interrupting Yachiru Hari just ordered one of everything for her, so she could try them later. It was only once they were closer to Hogwarts did they start packing things into bags and Hari fed Midori before handing her to Kenpachi so that he could rock her to sleep. Once she was asleep her father put her back into her carrier. Yachiru had also finished her sketch. She had been coloring it in for a couple of hours.

"May I see it?" Hari asked her and she nodded with a small blush. It was a picture of a 12 year old boy with short white hair, with some spikes here and there, and beautiful turquoise eyes. He wore a sleeveless taicho's haori with the inside a dark green. He also had a long turquoise scarf around his neck and a thin chain went across his chest with a star-like clip, Hari guessed it was what was holding up his Zanpakutō. He had a somewhat stern look on his handsome face.

"This is the taicho for Division Ten, right?" Hari asked and she nodded.

"Hitsugaya Tōshirō." She said.

"Her crush." Kenpachi said with a smirk and she scowled at her father.

"Iie!" she said, but her blush gave her away. Hari hugged her as she put it away.

"It's okay to like him, sweetie. He's very handsome." He said and she sighed a little.

"He'll never like me! He won't even look at me if he doesn't have too!" she said sadly.

"Have you ever shown him the real you?" Hari asked and she shook her head.

"I thought he would see it as me playing a joke on him." She said sadly. Hari frowned and hugged her closer to him. It was silent in the compartment as no one had anything to say to cheer her up.

"Well, we'll just have to change his mind then." Hari and Ginny said at the same time. It was silent before everyone laughed. It was then they felt the train come to a stop.

"Well here we go." Hari said and took a deep breath.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is she going on the boats or coming with us?" Hari asked as he put his hand into Kenpachi's, so the shinigami could help him down. Once he was on the ground he gently took Midori from her dad. The next moment Yachiru was sitting on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"She'll be coming with us and then when we get to the school she'll be sorted after the first years." Kenpachi said. They loaded onto a carriage, Hari taking a moment to give the thestrals apples.

"Are you guys going to be sorted?" Ginny asked.

"Iie. It'll be easier to patrol if we don't have to be in a class. But we can sit in on classes if we want to."

"Nice." Neville said and the others nodded.

Before they knew it they were taking seats at the Gryffindor table and Luna went over to the Ravenclaw table. While waiting for her turn to be sorted Yachiru sat with Hari and Kenpachi reluctantly took his spot between Remus and Snape. On the other side of Remus was Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia. Thankfully there were no Potters or Sirius. They watched silently as all the nervous little first years were sorted, the majority of them going to either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Soon it was Yachiru's turn. Hari kissed her forehead softly before nudging her up. She walked up to the stool and sat down, but before she did she got to see Ichigo's and Rukia's faces. She giggled quietly as the hat was placed upon her head.

"And what do we have here? A fuku-taicho of the Gotei 13! How interesting…. Yes, Hari will make a wonderful mother for you. Good luck little one in…. RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was lifted off her head and she looked over at Hari, who was the loudest of all the cheering. She glanced back at Kenpachi and saw him grinning. She walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Luna, who wrapped an arm around her tightly.

"Glad to have you Yachi-chan!" she said and Yachiru grinned. Once it was settled down the headmaster stood up.

"First of all I would like to introduce your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year, Remus Lupin!" the hall went loud with the cheering from the students. Remus blushed as he bowed his head at them. It took quite a while for the noise to die down. "Now I'm sure you all noticed that we have some guests this year. They are shinigami from the Gotei 13, taicho of the Eleventh Division, Zaraki Kenpachi, his fuku-taicho, Zaraki Yachiru. Taicho of the Sixth Division, Kuchiki Byakuya, his fuku-taicho, Abarai Renji. Then we also have the Substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, and a seat officer of the Thirteenth Division, Kuchiki Rukia. They are here to help protect the school from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They will be regularly patrolling the castle and the grounds, and if they want to, they can sit in classes. Kuchiki Taicho will also be assisting Professor Lupin in some of his classes." He paused and let the applause die down. "While we are in troubling times, I don't want you to forget to have fun. Now then, let the feast begin!" and he sat down.

"The man can give good speeches, you have to admit." Neville muttered quietly to Ginny and Hari, who nodded in agreement. The three began to put their food on their plates, ignoring all the students who were staring at them and whispering.

"I can't wait to see what is going to happen between Byakuya-san and Remy." Hari said putting some fruit on his plate.

"Same here, they are so into each other. Hopefully Remy can mellow the taicho out." Ginny said as she eyed the baked potatoes.

"We can hope." Neville said.

"I think they are going to be good together." Hari said gently rocking Midori.

"So what are your arrangements for sleeping and etc.?" Ginny asked Hari as she took a bite out of her grilled chicken.

"Lady Hogwarts has provided us with our own set of rooms, like an apartment. It has a room for me, Yachiru, and a nursery for Midori. There are two other guest rooms as well. One for Nev, and then one for you and Luna to share if you want to sleep over or move in. Then there are the bathrooms, a common room, kitchen, and a dining room."

"Nice." Neville whistled and Hari nodded.

"Yeah, plus then we don't always have to eat in the Great Hall, and we can have more healthy foods." Hari said while eyeing some of the unhealthy foods on the table.

"I may move in." Ginny said and the other two laughed. Soon they were dismissed for bed and Yachiru and Luna made their way over to them. Hari told her of his invitation and she thanked him. The other three left, deciding to spend the night in their dorm rooms for the first night. Hari and Yachiru waited for the others to come to them. Yachiru was leaning against Hari's side, her eyes fighting to stay open. Midori was fast asleep in her mother's arms. When they finally reached them Kenpachi scooped Yachiru up into his arms and Hari stood up. The walk to their rooms was silent. Once they reached the hall with their rooms they split. After giving Hari, Yachiru, and Midori a kiss on the forehead, Remus made his way to a portrait with a clearing at night with a full moon. Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia all disappeared behind a portrait of a large Sakura tree. The door to the Zaraki family's rooms was a portrait of a forest with a large snake and a large black wolf. Hari set the password to destruction and they all went in. Kenpachi took Yachiru to her room while Hari took Midori to the nursery. The rooms were exact replicas of Hari's room at home. Kenpachi and Hari then changed and curled up together on the bed.

~HPGA~~HPGA~

The next morning the couple were awoken due to Midori crying. Hari rolled out of bed and told the other to go back to sleep. Hari pulled on a robe and tied it tight before going through the connecting door in their room to the nursery. He silently thanked Lady Hogwarts for all of the room's being carpeted. He picked Midori up and made his way to the changing table. Once she was in a clean diaper he went out to the kitchen to get her a bottle, humming quietly the whole time. Once the bottle was done he made his way back to the nursery. He sat down in the rocking chair and started to feed her still humming. Once she was done he burped her and set the sleeping baby back in her crib. He went back out to the kitchen, leaving the door open. He quickly gathered everything he would need and began to make a traditional Japanese breakfast. Yachiru, to Hari's amusement, soon came in and sat down at the table. Hari shook his head and went to wake up Kenpachi. The man stumbled to the table and downed the coffee Hari sat in front of him. The family had a quiet and peaceful breakfast together, Yachiru even asked Hari if he would start teaching her how to cook. Which Hari happily agreed to. He had been quite horrified when he had learned that no one in the Eleventh Division knew how to.

After breakfast they got ready for the day. Hari had just finished braiding his hair when he heard Midori start fussing. He heard Kenpachi go in and soon heard cooing. He smiled to himself as he gathered his summer homework and put it in his bag before going into the nursery. His smile grew and a little laugh escaped him when he saw the outfit Kenpachi had picked out for her. She was dressed in a wolf onesie that was black and had crimson tipped ears, paws, and tail. Midori look quite comfortable in it and was trying to grab the wolf ears that were on top of the hood. Kenpachi grinned at Hari, and the two went out to the common room. Yachiru was waiting for them by the door. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and she had on ankle boots instead of the uniform shoes, and her sword was at her waist being held up by a black and lavender belt. She cooed upon seeing Midori. The small family made their way to the Great Hall to get their class schedules.

"Good morning McGonagall-sensei." Hari said and the woman's lips twitched. She and the other professors had gotten used to Hari calling them sensei.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." She said.

"Actually, it's Zaraki now." He said to her shock. She then noticed the matching rings on their fingers. (Forgot to mention that Kenny's ring has an inlaid emerald and has runes on it so it doesn't break.)

"Congratulations." She said before handing him his schedule. "Miss Zaraki is with you instead of the first years."

"Do I do the homework?" Yachiru asked.

"Yes, though your work is not going be as scrutinized as the others." She said and the girl scowled a little.

"That's not fair to me." She said.

"You'll just have to surprise the others. I will not go easy on you." McGonagall said.

"Arigato!" Yachiru said and McGonagall smiled.

"You're welcome." She said and the others looked at her in surprise. "We have gotten used to Hari using Japanese and calling us sensei instead of professor. We can't responded, but we can understand for the most part. You may have to explain some words or phrases but that it all."

"Souka." She said.

Once the professor was gone they made their way to the first class of the day, Charms. Once they were settled, Kenpachi handed Hari Midori before taking off to do his patrol. The next person to class was Draco Malfoy. The boy sat down at the table in front of Hari and nodded at him. Hari nodded back as Yachiru got her things out. Flitwick soon came in and cooed at Midori before going to his desk and getting everything he would need for class. The classroom started to fill up quickly after another ten minutes. Hermione and Ron had tried to sit near Hari and Yachiru, but the glares the two and Draco sent their way made them change their minds. What surprised everyone but Hari and Yachiru was that Neville sat down next to Draco. The class went by quickly and Hari was glad to see that Yachiru was enjoying herself. Once the class was over they made their way to Defense, Draco and Neville walking with them. When they got to the room Hari was pleased to see Kenpachi and Byakuya. Hari made Kenpachi sit down and then sat down next to him after handing him Midori. Yachiru sat herself next to Hari while Neville and Draco sat in front of them again. This time Blaise sat down on the other side of Neville. The small group talked quietly while they waited for the class to begin. Byakuya was sitting in the chair behind the desk, his hands were folded on the desk and was watching them. Hari shot him a look and he nodded to the door behind him and Hari nodded with a smile.

"I didn't know you spoke Byakuya, kaa-san!" Yachiru said with a giggle.

"Yachiru!" Hari said scolding her and the girl shrugged.

"Gomen Bya-kun!" she said and the man sighed and nodded. Hari felt his lips twitch while Kenpachi chuckled. The man was used to it by now, and Yachiru was the only one allowed to call him that.

"So where are the others?" Hari asked.

"Patrolling." Byakuya said.

"I figured Renji would be with Ginny."

"His destination afterwards." The noble said, his lips twitching. He found his fuku-taicho's crush amusing. Though he was glad he no longer seemed to like Rukia. The two would not be a very good couple in his mind.

"I'm sure Red-chan will be pleased!" Yachiru said and Hari nodded.

"So he's not into Luna?" Blaise asked, and the others could hear the relief in his voice.

"Nah, he's more into girls with tempers!" Yachiru said cheerfully.

"Luna likes to go see the thestrals during her free period." Hari hinted and the boy nodded. "Remy loves chocolate, Byakuya-san." Hari added and the man's cheeks went a little pink. A few minutes later Remus appeared and then other students began to appear.

"Welcome back students to another year!" he said and they all cheered. "I'm glad to be back teaching you, and I have to say thank you. If it wasn't for all of your requests and demands I would not be standing here."

"How could we not?" Neville asked.

"You're the best professor we've ever had." Draco said to the shock of most of the Gryffindors.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy!" Remus said beaming. "Now that, that is out of the way. I would like to introduce to you Kuchiki Byakuya, he will be assisting me anytime he wants to." The class clapped politely and the man nodded his head at them. "Now then, let's begin!"

~HPGA~~HPGA~

It was peaceful for almost a week when the alarms rang out throughout the castle. Hari, who had been feeding Midori, handed her to Ginny before climbing onto Kenpachi's back along with Yachiru. When they got to the doors of the castle they saw the other shinigami and most of the staff.

"Why did you bring him?" Rukia asked, rather rudely. Hari raised an eyebrow at the girl before taking out his wand.

"You really think that my husband would love and chose a weakling?" he coldly asked her. Before she could respond they heard the screaming of a hallow and laughter of Death Eaters. Hari and Kenpachi cussed together making Rukia, Ichigo, and most of the staff look at them in surprise. Hari waved his wand and his school outfit was gone. Instead he wore leather skin tight pants, a skin tight sleeveless turtle neck shirt, leather fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows and had metal plates on top, leather thigh high boots, and a sleeveless leather coat (Like what the taicho's wear, but not the coloring and material, obviously.). His hair was in a French braid, and he had a leather belt around his waist that had two guns, a short katana, a few knives, and a pouch that held senbon.

"Is that basilisk skin?" Remus asked and Hari smirked and tossed his braid behind him.

"You really think I was going to leave it on the snake to rot away? Ha! I gave Sev his ingredients and took the rest." He said to the shock of the staff.

"Sexy." Kenpachi said with a leer and Hari winked at him.

"Shall we?" Hari asked motioning to the doors.

The others nodded, the staff held their wands in the ready and the shinigami unsheathed their swords. They opened the doors and they went out. There were at least twenty hallows, and fifteen death eaters. There was no Voldemort, but there was a Bellatrix. To everyone's, but Kenpachi and Yachiru's, surprise Hari was the first one to throw himself into the fight with a large blood thirsty grin on his face. Before anything could be done he drew his guns and fired off four shots, killing four hallows. Then he was all over Bellatrix. Kenpachi laughed and threw himself at some of the hallows. The others following his example. They heard a screech and looked over in time to see Hari behead Bellatrix and move straight onto a hallow. Yachiru grinned as she joined her mother and role model. Eventually Hari got bored with the hallows and left them to the others. He instead threw himself into the death eaters.

Soon the shinigami finished off the hallows, and the staff bowed out of the fights to let Hari finish them off. Hari left only one alive, Theodore Nott Sr. Once he was sure that the other wizard wasn't going anywhere he turned to the others. He had some blood on his cheek and his eyes were sparkling. He stretched before grabbing hold onto the bound and gagged Nott and grabbed Bellatrix's head by the hair. He walked over to the others.

"Man, that felt good! Haven't been able to do that in a while!" he said and Kenpachi scooped him up and kissed him roughly.

"What do you mean in a while!" McGonagall said sternly. Hari shifted from foot to foot once Kenpachi sat him down.

"Well… Quirrell turned into a hallow once he died, then there's the snake, I may have, uh, left out some of the fight." He said blushing and not looking at her. "Then, well, Lockhart didn't really lose his memories via a botched obliviate. May have smashed his head a little too much. I may have or may not have accidently hit Sev with a door and then erased everyone's memory of it in third year. Gomen, Sev! There may have been a glamour up around the arena when I fought that dragon in fourth year, I may have left some stuff out about the second task, and the third…."

"Fifth year?" Snape asked faintly, he and most of the staff had sat down in shock. Much to the shinigami's confusion.

"I may or may not have, um… left Umbitch with the centaurs after I was done with her. The bodies they found in the Depart of Mysteries may not have really been killed because of bookcases crushing them." He said sheepishly.

"I think I may have just had a heart attack." Madam Hooch said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rukia demanded.

"I'll explain later." Remus said looking white.

"Heh, I'll just go floo Madam Bones." Hari said handing Kenpachi Nott and Bellatrix's head, and quickly leaving.

"Oh Merlin! I think I just aged twenty years!" Severus moaned. The others nodded. Kenpachi just cackled.

"See why I said they were perfect for each other!" Ginny said popping out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of everyone but Kenpachi and Yachiru.

"Midori?" Kenpachi asked at once.

"With Luna, Nev, Draco, and Blaise." She said and he nodded.

"You knew all about this Miss Weasley?!" Dumbledore demanded.

"Of course." She said with a raised eyebrow. "I saw him finish off the snake, Riddle, and Lockhart."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?!" McGonagall asked.

"If I had done that he would have refused to teach me!" she said crossing her arms. The others just stared at her in shock.

"Anyone else, cub?" Remus asked with a sigh and she grinned.

"Luna and Neville, of course!"

"Of course." Remus and Severus muttered.

~HPGA~~HPGA~

Madam Bones and the aurors took their statements, Nott Sr. with a promise to Hari that he could interrogate the man himself with the others watching, took a picture of Hari holding up Bellatrix's head with a smug smile and a wink, then took the head with them for evidence before it would be burned so that no one could try to bring her back. Afterwards Yachiru took a shower and then went to find Ginny while her parents had a little alone time. Remus also told the other shinigami all about Hari's school adventures, the edited ones. They then understood why the wizards had been shocked. Hell, they had been shocked!

The next day the students were treated to pictures in the Prophet. Several even cut out the picture of Hari and Bellatrix's head out to keep, and frame in some cases. Later some of the students even brought Hari gifts. Mostly weapons and chocolate. Some students even handed Hari letters stating that they and their families had sworn loyalty to the Potter and Zaraki family.

"I'm guessing she wasn't liked." Ichigo said. Remus, Severus, and McGonagall snorted.

"Most of the students here don't have aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters, cousins, grandparents, and parents thanks to that woman." McGonagall said sadly. The shinigami looked at her in shock and horror.

"I won't be surprised if Hari gets a First Class Order of Merlin." Severus said.

"What's that?" Rukia asked curiously.

"The highest honor any witch or wizard can get."

"Oh."

It was at that moment that a falcon came soaring into the Great Hall and dropped an envelope on Hari's head. He opened it and quickly read it. He went pale as he read further and got up. He gave Midori to Neville and made his way to Kenpachi who had finally made it to the Great Hall, Yachiru on his back. He showed the man the letter and his eyes grew wide as he read it. The hall was silent, everyone watching. Kenpachi looked at Hari and then at Byakuya.

"We're going to need reinforcement." He said and the taicho of the Sixth Division sat up straight. "I meant it Byakuya."

"I know." He said. "For you to say that, I know we will." He stood up and made his way to them. "I'll send a hell butterfly to the Soitaicho." Once he reached them Hari handed him the letter. He read it and his eyes widened suddenly. "I'll go send it immediately." He said and swiftly left, Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo right behind him asking what was going on.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later Hari was sitting on the front steps of the castle with Midori. The two were having some mother-daughter bonding time. Hari was reading the tale of the Deathly Tales to her. The weather was fine, with a barely there chill. As it was a Saturday and there were no classes Hari was dressed casually. Hari was wearing dark skinny jeans that hugged his long legs, black basilisk skin knee high boots, a black tank top, and a long emerald green thick cardigan. Around his neck was a thin white-gold chain that had an infinity sign. Midori was in another wolf onesie, but was a tawny color with gold tipped ears, paws, and tail.

Kenpachi and Byakuya were in the family apartments and going over plans. Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia were with Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco and Blaise. Yachiru was in the library reading in the restricted section and trying to avoid her fanboys. Hari was both irritated and amused by the fact. Irritated because they wouldn't leave his daughter alone or take a hint. Hari wasn't even sure that if Yachiru did get a boyfriend that they would stop. He was also amused because of all the complaining Yachiru was doing. That and the ways that she got back at them or a way she left them because they had annoyed her to long. He wasn't sure were Remus had gone, though he figured the man was most likely grading papers. Hari looked up when he felt two strong reiatsu. He closed his book and stood up, Midori was held tight to him in case he need to run. He relaxed slightly when he saw the two.

One was a tall woman with a great figure and generous assets. She had long blond/orange hair, a beauty mark under her mouth on the right side. She was wearing a pink halter top, dark wash skinny jeans, and black sandals. She was also wearing a thin gold necklace that was tucked in between her breasts. Next to her was a boy that looked to be twelve with snowy white hair, pale skin, and pretty turquoise eyes. There saw a scowl on his lips, and Hari held back a laugh. He looked just like Yachiru's sketch. He was wearing a black short sleeved golf shirt with the collar up, lose turquoise tie, grey fitted pants, and black trainers.

"My, my Midori, you're nee-chan has very good taste." Hari said looking down at the baby, who giggled. Hari looked back up as they were almost to him. "Youkoso Hitsugaya Tōshirō taicho, Matsumoto Rangiku fuku-taicho!" he said bowing slightly. The two bowed back, slightly confused.

"Arigato…." Tōshirō said.

"I'm Zaraki Hari." Hari said cheerfully and he saw recognition light up their eyes. "I'm afraid we didn't know you were coming today. If we had the others would have been here as well."

"What were you doing then?" Rangiku asked.

"Reading to Midori." Hari said looking down at his daughter. The two came closer and Hari handed a startled Tōshirō Midori.

"She's beautiful." Rangiku said looking over her taicho's shoulder, who was nodding in agreement.

"Arigato!" Hari said beaming. Tōshirō handed Midori back to her kaa-san and they all went inside. "I'll take you guys to your quarters. You two are next to us."

"Arigato Zaraki-san." Tōshirō said.

"Please call me Hari, Hitsugaya taicho."

"Then please call me Tōshirō." He said to his fuku-taicho's surprise.

"Hai." Hari said with a smile. They were about to go past the library when Hari saw a bunch of first, second, and third year boys of all houses hanging around the entrance. "Please wait a moment." Hari said stopping. The two looked at him in confusion, but did so. "Can I help you boys with anything?" he asked and the two shinigami watched as the group of boys froze and then turned around to face Hari slowly.

"Oh, no, Zaraki-san. We were just leaving." One brave third year said. And as if they had used shunpo, they were gone.

"You can come out now." Hari called out in amusement. The two wondered who they were talking to when a head poked out of the library. Followed by the rest of the girl's body. She had mid back length pitch black hair, high cheek bones, a heart shaped face, and beautiful mint green eyes. She was wearing a dark pink long sleeved v-neck knit sweater that was a little big, dark grey skinny jeans, and black knee high boots. The top half of her hair was pulled back with a dark turquoise ribbon and a smaller version of Hari's necklace.

"Arigato kaa-san." She said with a sigh. "I've been trying to ditch them all morning!" she said frustrated as she reached up to smooth her bangs down, something she had picked up from Hari. She picked her black leather backpack up and slung it over one shoulder and then moved over to stand next to Hari.

"Why didn't you tell your tou-san?" he asked and ran a hand through her hair.

"So they'll stay alive." She said before scowling. "But if they keep this up they're fair game." Hari laughed and kissed her forehead. "It's not funny! Yours don't bother you because of tou-san!" she said.

"I'll talk to Sev and Remy to see if we can do anything about."

"Arigato, kaa-san."

"Oh, our back up arrived as well!" Hari said cheerfully, there was a mischievous light in his emerald eyes making the girl back up. "Won't you say hi?" he said and stepped to the side. As soon as she saw them her face went red.

"Is she okay?" Tōshirō asked Hari, only making her go redder.

"She's fine, aren't you Yachiru." Hari said in amusement. It was there turn to be surprised.

"Yachiru?!" Rangiku said, eyes wide and the girl nodded. Rangiku squealed and hugged her. "You look so beautiful! Doesn't she taicho?" she said turning to look at her taicho who had gone red himself. Hari and Rangiku shared a look and smirk. "So how?"

"Kaa-san and tou-san blood adopted me, and tou-san blood adopted Midori." Yachiru said, her cheeks were now the only thing that was red.

"Congratulations, Yachiru." Rangiku said softly hugging her.

"Arigato!" she said beaming, only Hari and Rangiku saw Tōshirō go red again.

"I'm showing them their quarters, do you want to come?"

"Hai!"

On the way there Hari and Rangiku talked softly while Yachiru and Tōshirō walked behind them. Yachiru was telling him about the castle and the classes. They were getting on great much to their, Hari, and Rangiku's pleasure. They soon arrived at a portrait of a land made out of snow and ice with a cat lurking at the bottom. Once they had put their things inside they all went over to the Zaraki apartment. Yachiru ran to her room quickly and put her bag up. She then made her way to the dining room where everyone had gone. Hari had just handed Tōshirō his coffee when she came in. Kenpachi was at the head of the table, Hari was to his left, Byakuya on the right, she took her spot next to Hari, Rangiku was on the other side of Byakuya, and Tōshirō was across from Kenpachi. Midori was in a swinging chair by Kenpachi and Hari. Renji was standing behind Byakuya, Ichigo beside him, and Rukia was in the corner close to Rangiku and Tōshirō.

"How did you guys even find out about it?" Tōshirō asked.

"I killed Bellatrix in battle, and in the Wizarding War if you lose in a battle of duel that has been acknowledged as such by both parties, the victor gets any properties and vaults that the other had. As I was the victor in mine and Bellatrix's battle, her vaults, its contents, and any property she had is now mine." Hari explained and the others nodded in understanding. "The goblins sent me a letter listing all of said property and vaults and its contents. They then mentioned what they had found in one of them and let me know immediately. I ordered its immediate destruction."

"What are you guys talking about?" Rukia asked rudely glaring at Hari who only raised an eyebrow.

"A Horcrux." He said and at her confused look, he smirked. "A Horcrux is an object that a dark witch or wizard has placed a fragment of his or her soul in. This is for the purpose of gaining immortality. Creating just one gives them the ability to anchor their soul to the earth is their body is destroyed for some reason. More Horcruxes, the closer they are to immortality. However, creating multiple is said to be costly to the creator, by destroying their humanity, sanity, and even physically disfiguring them."

"How is it created?" Ichigo asked horrified.

"Good question! It involves a spell and then murder in cold blood." He said. "The witch or wizard says a spell and then commits a murder. They have to have an object on them or close by to but the fragment in."

"That's horrible!" Rukia said.

"Hai, not even hallows attempt it." Kenpachi said.

"So this Voldemort guy created one?" Ichigo said brows furrowed.

"It wouldn't be so bad if that was the case." Byakuya said with a scowl.

"How many do you know of?" Tōshirō asked.

"At least three, but I would put it past Tom to make more than that." Hari said. "There was the Hufflepuff Cup, which was what Bellatrix had in her vault, Tom's diary from his years at Hogwarts, which I destroyed in second year, and a ring, which Dumbledore destroyed." Hari rattled off. "Though Dumbledore no longer has the ring. It has "mysteriously" disappeared."

"You have it." Byakuya said and Hari grinned at him.

"'Twas pretty." He said in defense with a shrug and the others snorted.

"How many do you think he has?" Renji asked.

"At least three if not four more." Hari said.

"How do you figure?" Tōshirō asked.

"Well, he fancied himself as the Heir of Slytherin, who I know had a locket, plus the diadem of Ravenclaw. Plus I bet he turned his snake into one as well." Hari said. "If he has another I'm not sure what it would be."

"Six, maybe seven, altogether." Yachiru said, "There's no way he would be able to do more than that. I wouldn't be surprised if his body was deteriorating."

"True." Tōshirō said.

"This isn't going to be fun." Ichigo said, and there were mummers around the room in agreement.

"We should probably head down to the Great Hall for lunch." Hari said, only for Renji's stomach to growl making everyone laugh.

They all got up and made their way to the first floor. Kenpachi wrapped an arm around Hari, who then leaned against him. Midori was resting in Rangiku's arms, and Yachiru was walking next to Tōshirō discussing a book she had read on dragons. The rest were quiet. As they got closer to the Great Hall they heard voices making Hari tense up. Kenpachi was growling and unsheathed his sword.

"What are they doing here?!" Hari said through gritted teeth.

"Who?" Rangiku asked.

"My donors." Hari said. Kenpachi snorted.

"I thought they were dead?" Tōshirō asked.

"Turns out that they've been alive this whole time living in the states in secret. Living a fabulous life with their daughter." Hari said. "Turns out the mutt is alive as well, he just faked his death so that he could join them. But now they have decided that they want to be a family, that I should listen to them, oh and they want me to marry one of Ginny's brothers. Whose name I coincidently keep forgetting." The others sweat dropped at that. "I'm going to kill them soon if they don't stop bothering me."

They finally reached the entrance and the students quickly pressed as close to the walls as they could. None of them wanted to get caught in what was about to happen. They enjoyed life, thank you very much! As soon as they stepped into the Great Hall Ichigo looked over the people. He felt his body go numb when he recognized them. He stopped breathing as he looked Hari over again. Everything started to click in his mind and he felt guilt build up.

"Harry! There you are!" Lily said, and Ichigo closed his eyes. He felt a touch on his arm and he opened them only to lock on emerald. He nodded when he saw the message there. They would talk later.

"It's Hari." Hari said turning his attention back on the four people in front of him. "But you can call me Zaraki-san."

"Harry!" James said totally ignoring what he had just said. "Please tell these people that you are not some murderer!" Hari raised an eyebrow coldly.

"Yeah, you'd never kill anybody!" Sirius said. Everyone but Remus was shocked when Hari and all of the shinigami laughed.

"There's no way that's true! My baby would never be a murderer!" Lily said.

"Tell that to Quirrell, the mermaids in the lake, the families of the people I killed two years ago…" Hari fell quiet and they could all tell he was thinking. "I can't think of the other's, plus all the hallows."

"There's no way!" James said.

"Not possible!" Lily cried in denial.

"There's no way you would, I know you!" Sirius said.

"No you don't." Hari said and everyone felt the temperature drop rapidly, Tōshirō and Rukia were the only ones not effect. "And if you keep this up, you'll be the next ones."

"He won't be the only one either." Kenpachi said holding up his sword. His killing intent making it hard for James, Lily, Sirius, and Dumbledore to breath. The four quickly left much to everyone's pleasure.

"Can you teach me that?" a voice asked. The two looked down to see Rose. "Can you?" she asked curiously.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Hari said kneeling down. She looked at him and shrugged looking down at the ground.

"They don't really care." She said. Hari shot a look at Kenpachi.

"What do you mean?" Kenpachi asked.

"They just ignore me. All they're focused on is Hari-nii." She said. "They feed me, cloth me, and buy me anything I want, but they don't…" here she seemed to struggle with her words.

"Play with you, hug you, praise you if you do something right or hard, don't tuck you into bed, just spend time with you because they want to?" Hari asked quietly and she nodded miserably.

"But it's not like they're bad parents or anything-" she started to say only for Hari to scoop her up.

"Yes they are and you know it." He said and she buried her face into his shoulder, hers were shaking. "You can stay with us sweetie." He said and the group quickly fixed plates before leaving the Hall. Soon they were all in the dining room in the Zaraki apartment, or HQ as Renji called it. Rose was sitting on Kenpachi's lap while Hari fed Midori. The chatter was light, but Hari could see that Ichigo was still upset, shaken, and feeling guilty. Once he was done Ichigo put his plate in the sink and went into the common room. Hari finished feeding Midori and handed her to a startled Tōshirō, much to Yachiru's amusement. Hari walked into the common room to see Ichigo sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Hari silently sat down next to him and they sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Gomen." Ichigo said. Hari blinked before looking over at Ichigo. "Gomen. I screw everything up."

"That's not true." Hari said and Ichigo looked at his in disbelief. "You don't no matter what you may think. You just screwed up our relationship. I'm kidding! Geesh!" Hari said when a cloud appeared over Ichigo's head. "It takes two people to mess up a relationship Ichigo. I should have tried to get along better with your friends, though there is no way Inoue and I would have ever become friends." He said, the last part as an afterthought and Ichigo snorted.

"I should have given you more attention." He said. "I should have tried harder and not have canceled dates or stood you up on some."

"At least you acknowledge that." Hari said. "Your biggest thing is that you need to put your happiness when it comes to relationships before you're friends' happiness. If they hate the person ask them why instead of ignoring them." He said bonking him on the head.

"Ow!" Ichigo yelped holding his head.

"You need happiness too Ichigo. Even if you think you don't. You need someone to protect you and remind you every day that it's not your fault if you can't protect everybody, save everybody, and that it's not your fault your kaa-san died. You're –"

"Insulting her memory. I know." Ichigo said. It was quiet for a few minutes. "Why aren't you mad and hate me?"

"I was at first. Because of how you acted and that I was going to be alone throughout the pregnancy. But as time went on and with the help of my kaa-san I was able to see that I holding onto useless hate. That if I wasn't careful then I could project that onto my baby and I didn't want that to happen at all. I won't ever regret us. You were my first love, you're a great guy, now the otouto I never wanted. Plus I got Midori out of it." Hari said ruffling Ichigo's hair, causing him to scowl. "Plus it helps that I have Kenpachi now. Honestly, we're a lot better together than you and I."

"No need to convince me of that!" Ichigo said with a shudder.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hari said with a scowl, hitting him upside the head.

"Stop that!" Ichigo said holding his head again.

"Do you have anyone you like?" Hari asked and Ichigo blushed. "So who is it?"

"It's never going to happen." Ichigo said looking down at his hands. "He's straight."

"You sure?"

"Ninety percent sure."

"But there's ten percent."

"Hari-nii…"

"Fine, ruin my fun." Hari said folding his arms, pouting. They were quiet. "You know, I never did name a godfather for Midori." He said looking up with a finger on his chin.

"Hari-nii, I don't think that's a goo-" before Ichigo could finish Hari was gone in a flash. Ichigo went after him only to see him signing a piece of paper and then going into the kitchen. Ichigo soon found himself running around the table trying to grab Hari.

"Kenpachi. Sign." Hari said quickly handing him the paper and a quill. Kenpachi quickly signed the paper after see the top and the name. There was a flash and everyone was silent. Hari then plucked Midori out of Tōshirō's arms and placed her into Ichigo's.

"Ichigo, Midori, your new goddaughter!" Hari said before making his way over to Kenpachi. Rose was sitting in Hari's previous seat so Hari parked himself on Kenpachi's lap.

"Nice choice." He said into his little mate's ear, watching Ichigo coo over his goddaughter.

"I thought it would be a good match." Hari said quietly. There was no doubt in either of their minds that Ichigo wouldn't not be a good godfather to their little girl.

"So everything is fine then."

"Hai. I now have to find his mystery man."

"Mystery man? Do I even want to know?" Kenpachi asked.

"Ichigo has a crush on someone. He's ninety percent sure he's straight, and I'm pretty sure he's a shinigami. At least a taicho." Hari said.

"Oh? How do you know?"

"Power. Anyone else wouldn't be able to handle my otouto." Hari said proudly. Kenpachi grunted, his mind already going over the various taichos and how Ichigo interacted with each one.

"I think I may know who it is." Kenpachi said with a grin before whispering in Hari's ear. The smaller man's eyes lit up in mischief, causing all but Kenpachi, Yachiru, Rose, and Midori to shudder. That was never a good sign for anybody.


	10. Chapter 10

"Nanao-chan~! I'm bored!" Ise Nanao resisted the urge to rub her temples to try to stave off her growing headache. She also resisted the urge to bash in her taicho's head.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Entertain me?" Kyōraku Shunsui, taicho of the Eighth Division asked. Nanao felt her urge get stronger.

"What do we have here?" a gentle voice asked from the door way.

"Jūshirō!" Shunsui said waving at his best friend. "I'm bored~!" Ukitake Jūshirō sighed and shook his head at his best friend's antics.

"Oh?" he asked as he sat down across from his friend. Shunsui silently handed him a cup of sake.

"Hai, seeing as my little orange cutie is in Scotland right now." Ukitake and Nanao both sweat dropped.

"Does Ichigo-kun know you call him this?" Ukitake asked.

"Hai."

"And he doesn't get mad?" Nanao said surprised.

"Nope~!" Shunsui said, popping the 'p'. "He just blushes even more. Very adorable." Ukitake laughed at his friend.

"You've got it bad my friend."

"Hai…" Shunsui said, a faraway look in his eyes. The other two occupants just shared an exasperated look. They all looked up when the door opened. The two men raised their eyebrows when they saw that it was the Soitaicho.

"Yamamoto-jiji?" Shunsui asked in surprise. "Why are you here?" The old man sat down next to the two men he saw as his sons and sighed. He swiped the sake bottle and finished it off.

"It is worse than we thought." He said and the three sat up straight.

"What do you mean?" Shunsui asked, all playfulness gone.

"I just received a report from Hitsugaya taicho." He opened his eyes. "They believe that Voldemort has at least three more Horcruxes, if not four." All of their eyes widened. "Would either of you be willing to go?"

"I'll go!" Shunsui said quickly, taking a scroll out of his sleeve. "I can even leave now!" It was silent as Yamamoto stared at him, before closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Try not to molest Ichigo-kun too much." He said before waving him off.

"I make no promises~!" Shunsui said before he was gone. Ukitake and Nanao sweat dropped and looked at each other.

"Are you sure that was wise Yamamoto-jiji?" Ukitake asked.

"Iie. But he was getting on my nerves with his whining." The two fell down anime style.

"I feel sorry for Ichigo-kun." Ukitake said.

"Not my problem." Yamamoto said.

~HPGA~~HPGA~

The whole gang was relaxing next to the Great Lake. None of them had homework, papers to grade, or paperwork to fill out. Kenpachi was leaning against one of the trees with Hari in his lap. Yachiru was next to them talking to Tōshirō and Rangiku. Midori was laying in Hari's lap looking at everyone, and Rose was on the other side of the couple, her back against Kenpachi's arm, reading a book on charms. Ichigo was sitting in front of the couple and talking to Hari about magic and how Chad was doing. Renji and Ginny were flirting heavily with each other, Luna and Blaise were sitting in the sand with their toes in the lake tossing the Giant Squid tangerines. Byakuya, Remus, and Kenpachi were comparing the laws of the Wizarding World and Soul Society. Rukia was in the tree with Neville talking about plants, and Draco was laying on his back near the tree silently listening to their conversation. It was peaceful and no one had bothered them all day. So it came as a surprise when Ichigo was suddenly tackled out of nowhere.

"My little orange cutie~!" The group all looked over to see Ichigo in the embrace of a man, his face bright red. They blinked and then started laughing, even Byakuya. Ichigo fought his blush viscously and almost had it gone when Shunsui sat down in the spot he had been in and then pulled him into his lap.

"Shunsui!" he cried out, his blush coming back full force. Hari tried to stop his giggles as he took in the man his otouto had a crush on. The man was six foot three in a half inches, muscled, light skinned, a handsome face with high cheekbones, grey eyes, and long wavy brown hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail with a leather strap, and a long strand of hair that on the left side of his face. He had thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. He was wearing a raspberry rose colored silk button up with the top buttons undone showing off a good part of his chest that had a noticeable amount of hair, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing the hair on his arms as well. He wore fitted black pants, black belt, and heavy duty black combat boots. His swords were tucked into his belt. He was currently resting his head on Ichigo's, surrounding the younger with his body. Hari had to resist the urge to coo at the adorable sight. Ginny and Rangiku, however, did not.

"Otouto, why don't you introduce us?" Hari said with a smirk and Ichigo started to stutter before finally managing to get it out.

"Hari-nii, Kyōraku Shunsui, taicho of the Eighth Division. Shunsui, this is Hari-nii."

"It's nice to meet you Shunsui-san!" Hari said shaking the man's hand.

"You as well! Please call me Shunsui. I enjoy meeting my orange cutie's beautiful siblings." He said and Hari grinned.

"I do, however, need to have a few words with you later." His grin got wider and scarier.

"Of course." Shunsui said warily, his grip on Ichigo tightening. The orange haired male just patted his arm, as if to offer him some comfort.

"What are you doing here Kyōraku taicho?" Tōshirō asked.

"Call me Shunsui, Tōshirō-kun!" the man said before answering the question. "Yamamoto-jiji sent me to help."

"Bet the Soitaicho was getting sick of his whining." Kenpachi said and the man grinned.

"Possibly~!" he sang rubbing his head on Ichigo's.

"Lady Hogwarts has added a room to Tōshirō and Rangiku's rooms for you." Hari said.

"Is anyone else being sent?" Byakuya asked drily.

"Don't think so." Shunsui said. The others sweat dropped as the man focused his attention solely on Ichigo. Hari watched the two with a small smirk. Kyōraku Shunsui was a very interesting man, and he wondered what first drew his otouto's interest. He would have to ask him later. After he threatened Shunsui first of course.

"We should head back to the castle. It's almost time for lunch." Draco piped up.

"I am getting hungry." Renji said putting a hand on his stomach.

"You're always hungry." All the shinigami replied.

"Either way lets go." Kenpachi said. Everyone agreed and soon enough they were all in the Great Hall. While Remus, Byakuya, Rukia, and Rangiku went up the head table, Kenpachi, Shunsui, Ichigo, and Renji sat at the Gryffindor table with Hari, Ginny, Neville, and Rose. Luna, Yachiru, Tōshirō went to the Ravenclaw table while Draco and Blaise went to the Slytherin table.

"Hari? Where are your guys familiars?" Ginny asked and Hari looked up from his BLT.

"Around?" The others sweat dropped.

"You don't know where they are?" Renji asked and Hari shrugged.

"They took off as soon as we got here. I assume they are safe as Miyuki feels content, plus Kenny and Yachiru haven't said anything, so I'm guessing Chi and Haku are fine as well."

"What are your familiars?" Shunsui asked curious.

"Miyuki is a snow white nundu, Hake is an albino Bengal tiger, and Chi is a shadow wolf."

"Chi is Kenpachi's." Ichigo said deadpanned and Kenpachi laughed nodding.

"Only Zaraki taicho would call his familiar blood." Renji said and next to him Ginny snorted.

"Only Hari would have a nundu as a familiar." She said, Neville nodded in agreement, making Hari pout.

"So where should we start looking?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not totally sure." Hari said looking thoughtful, taking a bite of his sandwich. "We should definitely look into his past. He's the type to hold onto things. Also, Founder's items."

"Founder's items?" Shunsui asked. "I can understand looking into his past, but what are Founder items?"

"The Founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. They each have an item that is for the most part common knowledge. The sword of Gryffindor, Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Hufflepuff's cup." Neville answered.

"He's obsessed with Slytherin, because he thinks he's the Heir of Slytherin. So he probably used the locket. He used Hufflepuff's cup as one, so he probably did the same to the diadem." Hari said.

"What about the sword?" Ginny asked.

"Not possible, it's a Goblin-made." Kenpachi said.

"And has basilisk venom." Hari added.

"Got to love Goblin-made artefacts." Shunsui said with a chuckle.

"Goblin-made? Basilisk venom? Why is it not possible with that combo?" Ichigo asked and Shunsui looked down at him with a fond look.

"Goblin-made artefacts can absorb qualities that can strengthen it. When Hari killed the basilisk, the sword was imbued with the venom. Basilisk venom can destroy them, as well as Fiendfyre."

"Fiendfyre?" Renji asked.

"It's an immensely powerful fire that can't be put out with either enchanted water or by normal water. It's extremely hard to control, and if the caster is inexperienced they will have virtually no control over it, causing a deadly backfire. If the caster flicks their wand when the flame is still coming from their wand, a jet of fire with shoot off and take the form of an animal. It gives out a billowing noise, only giving the victim a split-second warning to escape. The flames are, of course, abnormally large and take the shape of fiery monsters, such as snakes, dragons, chimaeras, and eagles, and is constantly mutating into other beats as well as formless flames that destroy anything around it. The fire also possesses a sentience of its own, a continuous desire to burn anything it can. It will pursue any life forms and anything it can destroy. It can incinerate anything through just mere contact. More experienced casters can control the beasts they create, and even make it into a single colossal animal of their own desire. There is a charm to cease the flames, and one to disperse them. It's also a possibility that it can burn off on its own, if it is unable to consume enough material to contain it." Hari said. Everyone but Ginny and Neville looked at him in shock.

"Pyro." Ginny and Neville said together, in deadpanned voices, and everyone sweat dropped.

"Aniki…" Ichigo said and Hari pouted.

"There's nothing wrong with liking fire."

"There's a difference, babe." Kenpachi said kissing the top of Hari's head.

"Details, details." Hari muttered.

"How many fire spells do you know?" Rose asked looking up at him, a spark in her eye.

"Fabulous, another pyro." Ginny moaned. Hari ignored her.

"A lot."

"Can you teach me them? I only know Incendio."

"Sure!"

Once they were finished they split up and went to their separate classes. Kenpachi kissed Hari before following Byakuya and Remus back to the defense room. Shunsui hugged Ichigo and kissed his forehead before catching up with Kenpachi. Ginny, Luna, Renji, and Rukia all headed to Ginny and Luna's charms class, Rangiku headed out to do patrol. Hari, Ichigo, Yachiru, Tōshirō, and Neville made their way to their potion's class. Rose headed off to her transfiguration lesson, with the promise of going back to HQ afterwards to meet up with the others.

~HPA~~HPGA~

Hari hummed softly as Rose told him about her class. Midori was in her godfather's arms, Yachiru and Tōshirō were going over different potions. Draco and Blaise had also joined them, Draco had his arm around Neville, keeping his flush against his side. When they got to the portrait Ginny, Luna, Renji, and Rukia were waiting.

"Destruction." Hari hissed in parseltongue shocking the shinigami and Rose.

"What was that language?!" Rukia asked rudely.

"None of your businesses, bitch." Hari said as he went through the portal. The others went in after him, a few snickering. Rukia stood there in shock for a few minutes before storming in.

"How dare you!" she said as she stormed over to stand in front of Hari who was placing Midori down in her playpen.

"How dare I what? Tell the truth? It is none of your business and you are a bitch. You have yet to show me otherwise."

"You can't talk to me like this!" she said stomping her foot, and Hari raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because I just did." Whatever she was going to say was interrupted as the door swung open. Kenpachi, Byakuya, Remus, and Rangiku walked in and took in the scene.

"What's going on?" Kenpachi asked.

"Nothing." Rukia said quickly, taking a few steps away from Hari.

"She's being a bitch. Like always." Hari said before heading towards the kitchen.

"Maybe we should send her back if she can't get along with everyone." Kenpachi said as he followed his little mate into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter silently and watched as Hari started the coffee and tea. He waited, letting Hari gather his thoughts.

"What is her problem? She is so rude to me, and demands things all the time. Even when I was going out with him she wasn't this bad!" Hari burst finally.

"It's jealously." Kenpachi said and Hari spun around to face his husband.

"What does she have to be jealous of?"

"You have this air about you Hari." Kenpachi said pushing off the counter to step closer to Hari. "People can't help but like you. It took no time at all for me to be wrapped around your finger, the same for everyone else in that room. You're sweet and kind and warm. You immediately put people to ease, as if they know that they can be the real them around you and not have to worry about you mocking them, judging them, or holding it against them. I have never taken to anyone so quickly other than Yachiru, the same for Byakuya, Tōshirō, Ichigo, and to some extent Renji as well." He wrapped his arms around the smaller. "You care about them, and they know that. They know that if they have a problem they can come straight to you, that if they need comfort, a listening and nonjudgmental ear, or even just a hug and a word of praise. You probably don't see how Draco and Blaise perk up just a bit when they know they have your attention. You are a wonderful and beautiful person inside and out, Hari. You're the mother that they wish they had or miss.

"Rukia is none of these things. She's selfish and quick to judge. Byakuya loves her like a sister but he took centuries before he even felt that. It also took a while before Renji felt he could trust her. He even loved her a one point, but now he doesn't. Suddenly she's not the center of their worlds. You, Remus, and Ginny are. The three of you have gotten close to them quickly, and they trust you. Sad as it, I think on some level they don't trust her." He murmured the last part into Hari's ear as he nuzzled his mate. He pulled back to look down at Hari when he sighed. Hari smiled at him softly and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"You know just the right words don't you?" he said softly.

"I speak only the truth."

"Aishiteru, Kenpachi."

"Aishiteru, Hari."

Ten minutes later found all but Rukia and Renji at the table. There were maps of Hogwarts on one end that Byakuya, Remus, Ginny and Shunsui were gathered around. On the other end were any and all data that they could find on one Tom Marvolo Riddle. From orphanage documents the goblins tracked down, school records, travel plans, any and all purchases, and even copies of memories that Severus had managed to copy without Dumbledore being none the wiser. In the middle were all the books and journals that the man had ever read. On the walls of the room where white boards, one for all his plans, one for purchases, ones for every places that he had been, next to that one was a smaller one with a list of people that he had spoken to or spent any long periods of time with, one for titles of all the books, and then two for trying to figure out a timeline and what he did for a reason, and for what might be in his plans for the near future. Going over all of the documents and records was Neville, Draco, and Blaise, while Ichigo, Yachiru, Luna, and Rose went through the books and jotting down notes in notebooks. Hari, Tōshirō, Rangiku, and Kenpachi were going around the white boards. Midori was laying in her portal playpen sleeping.

"I think I found something!" Neville said, and everyone looked over. "According to this record from the orphanage Riddle grew up in they took a holiday to the seaside. Apparently he terrorized two of his fellow orphans, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop in a cave there."

"That sounds like a place he would hide one." Hari muttered and wrote on a whiteboard that was propped up against a chair in one of the corners. It was a list of the possible Horcruxes and places that they might be.

"Have you been able to find anything else on Ravenclaw's Diadem?" Tōshirō asked, one of his hands on Yachiru's shoulder.

"Iie." Ichigo murmured, he was already going through another books. Shunsui kept staring at him and Ichigo felt his eye twitch. "Concentrate Shunsui!" he hissed.

"You just look so good in your glasses." The man said, his voice low. Ichigo blushed as everyone chuckled.

"Alright, alright." Hari said. "Shunsui stop staring at Ichigo, and get back to work. We'll work a little longer and then we'll call it a day. I'll start dinner in a little bit or we can go down to the hall."

"Can you make your pizza?!" Ichigo asked excitedly, his eyes bright as he stared up at Hari.

"Please kaa-san!"

"That'd be the best!"

"Pizza! Pizza!"

"Alright, pizza it is!" Hari said warmly, everyone cheered and Ginny high-fived Ichigo. "Now back to work you lot!" Ten minutes later Hari wondered into the kitchen and got out everything he would need for the dough of the pizza.

He added one envelope of yeast to 1 1/3 cups of warm water that was 110 degrees, and then sat it to the side for three minutes. He then moved over to the standing mixer and put the dough attachment on. He mixed together 3 ½ cups of All Purpose flour, two teaspoons of salt, one teaspoons of sugar, and two tablespoons of extra virgin olive oil. Once that was mixed he stirred the yeast in the water until it was completely dissolved and then added it to the flour mixture. He put the speed on medium and mixed it till all of the ingredients were combined, and then mixed it on low for another ten minutes.

While he waited for that to be done he oiled two bowels with the olive oils and sat them to the side. He then took the dough and divided it into two pieces and rolled them into bowels. He then placed each ball into a bowel, with the seam side down and brushed each top with olive oil. He placed pieces of plastic wrap on top of the bowels and placed them into the turned off oven.

He then got out a mixing bowl and added 1 ¼ cups of tomato sauce, and then added dried oregano, dried basil, granulated garlic, granulated onion, salt and pepper to taste. He then added a pinch of sugar. Once he was satisfied with the taste he stirred it once more before putting it to the side. He went to the fridge and got out a stick of pepperoni, some grilled chicken, and fresh mozzarella. He quickly cut up the chicken, sliced the pepperoni, and shredded the mozzarella. He got the dough out of the oven and set both ovens to 475. He got out two large pizza stones and then turned to the cabinet to get the flour again. He sprinkled some flour on the kitchen island and took one of the balls of dough out of the bowl and covered it in flour. The ovens beeped and he placed the two pizza stones in them to preheat for twenty minutes. He then carefully used his hands to shape the pizza. Once he was done he carefully set the pizza onto an upside down baking sheet and then began to start topping it. He added sauce, then the mozzarella, then the chicken and pepperoni. Once that was done he turned to the next dough. He repeated the same sets only with no pepperoni or chicken. The timer he set for twenty minutes went off and he got out the stones. He carefully slid each pizza onto a stone and placed them into the ovens for twenty minutes, rotating them halfway through to make sure that they were evenly cooked. While he was waiting he cleaned up the island and spelled the dishes to clean themselves. He then got out plates and napkins for everyone. He got out two pizza stands and set them on the island. The ovens went off and he got out the pizzas. He quickly cut them and placed them on the stands.

He walked over to the door and leading to the dining room they were using and pushed aside the soft green curtain to see that the table had been cleared off.

"Dinners ready." He said with a snort and everyone quickly got up. "What do you guys want to drink?" Hari said about to go over to the fridge when Kenpachi laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You go sit down, I'll get you your food and drink."

"Arigato, koi." Hari said and kissed the man's cheek. He sat down and gently pulled Midori's playpen closer to him. Soon everyone was seated around him.

"This smells amazing Aniki!" Ichigo said. The others added in their own agreements.

"Arigato. I just hope you guys left some for Renji and Rukia." Everyone heard the stiff tone when he said Rukia's name.

"She needs to go Byakuya." Kenpachi said, Tōshirō and Shunsui nodded in agreement.

"I know, I'm sending her home tomorrow morning." the noble said and everyone relaxed. Soon conversation picked up and Hari leaned back in his chair with a content smile. He ate his pizza and drank his wine as he listened to his family's soft chatter. Kenpachi picked up his right hand and gently kissed the back of it and Hari sent him a beautiful smile, his eyes filled with love.


	11. Chapter 11

Hari moaned and started to roll out of Kenpachi's arms when he heard Midori crying, only for Kenpachi to get up and go into the nursery. Hari smiled softly and buried his head into his pillow, already asleep again before Kenpachi could even get Midori out of her crib. He woke up again a few hours later to find that Kenpachi wasn't in bed with him. He sat up and looked around. When he didn't hear him in the nursery he swung his legs out of the bed and slipped into his slippers. Once he was out of bed he grabbed his silk black robe and put it on, tying it as he made his way to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Kenpachi leaning against the counter next to the coffee machine, Midori was in one arm sleeping and in Kenpachi's other hand was a cup of coffee.

"Any there for me?" Hari asked him softly. Kenpachi smiled at his little mate and held up a cup. His eyes stayed glued to his little mate's form that was only covered in a mid-thigh length silk robe number. He eyed the long hairless legs, his memory replaying the night before when they were wrapped around his waist tightly. "Mind out of the gutter." Hari teased him.

"But you like it there." Kenpachi said with a wide grin and Hari grinned.

"Touché."

"Kuchiki is gone." Kenpachi said and Hari made a pleased sound.

"Is Yachiru and Rose up?" Hari asked and Kenpachi shook his head. "What should we do with Rose? I don't want her returning to the Potters care."

"I agree." The man grunted and then he chuckled.

"Nani?"

"We each started out with one child, then two, and now we have three." He said and Hari leaned his head on Kenpachi's arm with a smile on his face.

"I'll start breakfast if you go wake those two up." Hari said kissing his cheek. Kenpachi chuckled and nodded. He put Midori back in her crib and grabbed one of the baby monitors and then headed to Yachiru's room where Yachiru and Rose were curled up together facing each other. He turned and walked into the living room and found Hari's camera. He quickly went back into the room and took a picture of the two before hiding the camera and waking them up. Once he was sure that both girls were up and getting ready, he went to his and Hari's room to get ready. Once he was done he checked on the two preteens before making his way to the kitchen. He set the table while Hari quickly plated the food before going to get dressed. Kenpachi had just sat the last food platter when Yachiru and Rose stumbled into the room. He chuckled as he helped Rose into her seat. Hari reappeared five minutes later, his hair in a side braid, Midori in his arms.

"So have you guys decided what you're going to do today?" Hari asked Kenpachi twenty minutes later as they washed the dishes, Yachiru and Rose were playing with Midori in the common room.

"Byakuya, Shunsui, Renji, Ichigo, and I are going to check out the cave. We should hopefully be back before dinner." The big man replied and Hari bit his lip in worry.

"Promise to be really careful?"

"Promise." Kenpachi said as he sat down the last dry dish and scooped his little mate up into his arms. He sat Hari on the counter and stepped between his legs. Hari curled his legs around the man's waist and his arms wrapped around his neck. Hari breathed in his mate's scent, the unique mix of metal, smoke, and a hint of blood, calming down.

"You haven't had any sake in a while." Hari muttered, the smell no longer a part of the larger man's scent.

"To busy getting drunk off you." Was his reply, and Hari couldn't have stopped the laugh that burst from his lips if he had even tried. Kenpachi smirked, glad to have brought Hari's mood up and chased away the thought of what he and the others would be doing later.

"I think that is the cheesiest line I have ever heard, especially coming from you." He said through his laughter.

"Now you're just being mean." Kenpachi said with a fake pout and Hari burst into laughter at the sight.

"Let's go." He said kissing the man before hopping down off the counter. He scooped up his bag next to the door and turned back to his daughters. He straightened Rose's tie while Kenpachi put Midori into her carrier. "Do you have everything?" he asked the girls and they nodded.

Kenpachi and Hari walked both girls to their classes and then Kenpachi walked Hari to his. Kenpachi kissed Midori on the forehead before Neville carried her into the classroom, letting the couple say goodbye alone. Kenpachi drew Hari into a passionate kiss before resting their foreheads together.

"Take Dobby with you." Hari said and Kenpachi raised an eyebrow as he set his little husband down. "I'll feel better about it. Plus you have the emergency kit with you." Kenpachi stared at Hari before sighing and nodding. Hari wrapped his arms around him in silent thanks. With a gentle loving kiss lingering on his lips Hari entered the charms classroom and Kenpachi left to meet up with the others.

~.~

Hari listened to the quiet murmuring coming out of the dining room where the others continued to go through the information they had. He took a sip of his coffee before signing his name on the letter he was finishing. He rolled it up before applying his lord's seal on the sealing wax. He handed it to Hedwig who immediately took off out the high owl window in the common room ceiling. He turned back to the pot he had going on the stove and added the boxes of pasta when he saw that the water was boiling. He had just finished dinner when Ginny popped her head in.

"Is it done?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes you glutton." He said and she cheered. The others took that as a good sign and soon appeared in the kitchen. Once they all had their food they made their way to the common room to eat.

"Kaa-san, do you think tou-san and the others are okay?" Rose said, it appeared that she didn't seem to even realize that she had called him and Kenpachi her parents.

"I'm sure they are sweet." He said immediately, inside he was filled with warmth and happiness at her calling them her parents.

"Yeah, tou-san's the strongest!" Yachiru said, and her words seemed to further calm the younger girl down.

"This is very good Hari." Draco said, taking everyone's attention off of their missing numbers. Hari shot him a thankful look and the blond winked, making Hari smile behind his fork.

Once they were done with their dinner they headed back to the dining room while Hari made Kenpachi and the other's plates and put them into the fridge to keep them good until they had arrived home. He then went to work cleaning up the kitchen before starting the kettle and the coffee pot. Once that was done he headed in to join the others. He took the paper with information on it from Blaise and picked up a marker. He would keep busy until he knew for sure the others were okay. An hour later Rose made a trumpet noise.

"I found something on the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw!" she said looking up at the others. "It's the only known relic of Rowena Ravenclaw, and it has her famous quote "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." It's said that Ravenclaw enchanted it to enhance the wearer's wisdom and intelligence. It's in the shape of a bird with the wings spread out and making up the 'body' of the bird is a blue sapphire in the shape of an oval. It says here that her daughter, Helena Ravenclaw, stole it. Apparently Ravenclaw never told anyone until she was on her death bed a few weeks later."

"What happened to her daughter, Helena?" Neville asked.

"That name sounds so familiar." Luna muttered.

"It says after she stole it she fled Hogwarts. Even with the betrayal Rowan wanted to see her so she sent the Bloody Baron to find her."

"Why the Bloody Baron?" Ginny asked.

"He loved her. He finally caught up to her in a forest in Albania. When she refused to return with him he stabbed her in his rage. Once he realized what he had done he killed himself with the same knife. It's been lost ever since."

"Albania?" Hari murmured, his eyes scanning the white boards. "Riddle used a forest in Albania as a hiding place during his journey after school."

"The Grey Lady!" Luna said jumping up and they all looked at her. "I remembered why Helena was such a familiar name. It's the real name of the Grey Lady!"

"Lady Hogwarts, you be so kind as to have Helena Ravenclaw, also known as the Grey Lady, come join us?" Hari called out and they all felt magic rush through the room, filling them with warmth.

"What the?!" they heard come from the common room. The next thing they knew the beautiful ghost of Helena Ravenclaw was coming through the wall into the room. "How did I get here?! I was on the other side of the castle!"

"Lady Hogwarts." Hari said as he sat down, picking Midori up from her play pen to hold her. "We have a few questions for you Grey Lady, or would you prefer Helena?" the ghost's eyes widen and she sank onto one of the chairs next to him.

"You know." She said softly.

"Yes."

"Why did you steal it?" Luna asked softly and the woman sighed.

"I sought to make myself cleverer and more important than my mother. I was jealous of my mother. She had everything I wanted."

"All but what she really wanted." Hari said and she looked at him. "Even as she lay dying all she wanted was her daughter." All of the guys but Hari looked away when she started crying.

"What questions do you have for me?" she asked a moment later once she was done crying.

"What did you do with the diadem?" Hari asked.

"I hid it in the hollow of a tree in a forest of Albania. But I don't think it's there anymore. That boy found it!"

"Tom Riddle." Hari said and she nodded.

"Yes, he charmed the story out of me, I'm sad to admit. He came back one day, and oh, he was so arrogant! He defiled it! He defiled it with Dark magic!"

"So he hid it here?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how you'll find it. He hid it in the "Room of Hidden Things", before he left."

"The Room of Requirement." Neville said and the others nodded.

"You guys stay here while I go get it." Hari said as he gave Midori to Ginny.

"But it's almost curfew." Remus said.

"That's why you take the others to their dorms while I go retrieve it. Once I have it I'll destroy it, and it will be another one gone." The others nodded and stood up. They said their goodnights and exchanged hugs before Remus led them to their dorms. "Helena you may stay here if you'd like, so you can watch as it's destroyed."

"Thank you, I'd like that very much."

"Would make sure these three are ready for bed by the time I get back?"

"Of course." She replied with a smile while said girls pouted. Hari grinned before closing his eyes.

"To the Room of Requirement please, Lady Hogwarts." He smiled in joy as he felt the loving magic of the castle curl around him. He opened his eyes when he felt his feet touching the ground once more. "Much better than floo or port key." He said and he pouted when he felt the castle laughing at him. He paced back and forth in front of the doors while thinking of finding the diadem. When the doors open there in a case sat the diadem. He waved his wand and shrunk the case before putting it into a bag which he then put into his pocket. He then asked the castle to take him to the Chamber of Secrets where he quickly bottled up some of the basilisk venom in a durable vial. The castle then took him back to the rooms. He found the Grey Lady sitting in a chair by the fire.

"The baby is asleep, Rose is taking a bath, and Yachiru is brushing her teeth."

"Thank you." Hari said as he sat the vial of venom on the coffee table and then pulled out the bag. He waved his wand and enlarged it then levitated the case holding the diadem into the empty fireplace. He opened the case with a flick of his wand and the two could hear a wailing noise.

"I guess the horcrux doesn't like the light magic your mother used on it." He said and Helena's lips twitched.

"Apparently not." She sighed sadly down at it. "He made it into an even more abomination." She said softly. Hari said nothing, just uncorked the vial and poured the venom onto the diadem. He jerked back at the wail Voldemort's soul let out as it was killed.

"Fiendfyre!" Hari called out and a basilisk made of fire shot out of his wand when he flicked his wand. The fire basilisk quickly destroyed the diadem before curling up as a normal snake would and then disappeared into nothing.

"You're quite good at that," the Grey Lady said and Hari grinned.

"Pyro." Was all he said with a shrug, making her laugh.

~.~

A few hours later the girls were in bed, the Grey Lady was still in her chair and Hari sat across from her curled up on the sofa with a blanket around him. Midori was in his arms as she had woken up an hour ago, and refused to stop until Hari was holding her. Whenever he went to put her down she would show signs of waking up. The fireplace was roaring sending warmth throughout the room as the two talked. It was like this when Snape knocked on the portrait door.

"Professor? What are you doing here this late at night?" he asked once he saw who was on the other side.

"Your husband and the others are in the Hospital Wing." He said and Hari's eyes widened.

"Would you stay here with the girls?" he asked the ghost.

"Of course." She said as she shooed him out the door, Midori still in his arms.

A few minutes later Hari and Snape were entering the Hospital Room. Kenpachi was sitting on one of the beds, Tōshirō was sitting on one across from him, Rangiku beside him. Byakuya was sitting in a chair, his face buried in a blushing Remus's neck, arms tight around him. Shunsui was laying on a bed, on the other side of Kenpachi's, with Ichigo curled around him, his face buried in the other man's chest. Renji was laying on a bed asleep from what he could see. Dobby was in the bed next to him also asleep. Hari rushed over to Kenpachi, placed Midori in Tōshirō's arms and then threw himself onto Kenpachi. The bigger man held onto him for a while before pulling back slightly and then kissing him softly. Once they pulled apart Hari took Midori back and curled up in Kenpachi's lap. He slipped off his black moccasins and buried his toes under Kenpachi's leg.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"We got to the cave relatively quickly, but our first obstacle was the fact that to get in, we needed blood. So taicho cut his hand and let some of it drop on the stone before healing it." Rangiku said.

"Once inside we found ourselves in front of a great black lake and of course in the middle of it was an island. We thought there wasn't a way across since none of us were able to shunpo over to the island. Dobby then said that there was magic gathered in one area of the cave. It turned out to be a boat." Tōshirō said.

"An invisible boat?" Hari said in disbelief and they nodded.

"When we all tried to get in, we couldn't." Kenpachi said scowling.

"Of course not."

"When we were trying to decide what to do, Renji and Dobby took it over to island. Guess Riddle wasn't counting on a house-elf." Byakuya said with a smirk.

"Too arrogant to." Hari said nodding in agreement.

"Once they were over there they found a basin with the locket on the bottom. However, they were unable to banish the liquid inside it or just reach in. So Renji, the foolish baka, had Dobby feed him the liquid. Which turns out to be a potion that causes the drinker to see horrible things, the unbearable burning of one's insides, and to cause them to become extremely dehydrated. So once it was gone and Dobby was getting the locket Renji tried to drink the water of the lake. Dobby was able to stop him, but Renji had already touched the surface of the water." Ichigo said, his eyes now trained on the still form of his best friend.

"If he had had any strength left, he still wouldn't have been able to conjure water, if I'm thinking of the right potion." Snape said. "It's called the Drink of Despair."

"Oh, kami. So who ever drank the potion would have to drink from the lake." Hari said, eyes wide and a hand over his mouth. "What came out of the water?"

"Inferi." Shunsui said, eyes dark and Hari closed his eyes in horror.

"Zaraki-taicho ripped his eye patch off as soon as they started rising out of the lake. It was powerful enough to have the same effect as fire and drove them back into the lake. Thankfully they didn't resurface." Rangiku said.

"Dobby then apparated them to us and then all of us out of the cave. Once we were out we rested for a few minutes before heading to the nearest down to get Renji water. Then Dobby apparated us here before collapsing in exhaustion."

"So is Renji okay now?" Hari asked and they nodded.

"He'll need to drink quite a bit of water for the next couple of days but he should be fine." Byakuya said.

"Good." Hari said nodding, snuggling into Kenpachi. "OH!" he said straightening up. "We found the diadem and I destroyed it a couple of hours ago."

"Really?!" Ichigo said excided and Hari nodded.

"Hai! Rose found information about it, and Luna recognized the name of Ravenclaw's daughter, Helena. Turns out she's the Ravenclaw ghost, the Grey Lady. Tom found it when he went to the forest in Albania, the same one where she hid it and was killed in. He managed to get the story out of her when he was still in school. He brought it back here, I'm assuming when he came for his job interview, and hid it in the Room of Requirement."

"How did you destroy it?" Remus asked.

"Vial of basilisk venom. Hold on, Winky!" he called and there was a silent pop.

"What can Winky be doing for Master Harry Potter, sir?"

"Would you get me the vial of basilisk venom on top of my nightstand, please?" she nodded and popped away. A second later she was back. "Thank you, Winky."

"Of course Master Harry Potter, sir!" and with that she was gone.

"Oh, shut it, Moony." Hari said at the snickering werewolf. "Where's the locket?" he asked and Tōshirō handed him Midori before carefully removing Slytherin's locket from a bag and placing it on the floor. "Okay, ready?" he asked and they nodded, moving the beds away slightly. Hari handed Kenpachi Midori before taking a deep breath. "Open."

It was silent in the room before Ichigo spoke up.

"Is that a note?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four Horcruxes down, two-three more to go, and most of the information I used for the horcruxes I got from the books


End file.
